


Hey look ma, I made it

by Pitbulls_Sunglasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Denial of Feelings, Frottage, Heavy Angst, I'll tag as I go because I suck at tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Strong Language, homophobic parent, song influence, song: Hey look ma I made it (Panic! at the Disco), trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitbulls_Sunglasses/pseuds/Pitbulls_Sunglasses
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou; professional fuckboy, certified himbo, rich and athletic is the star of his university women worship him and men envy him. Everything has always been perfect parties, volleyball,straightsex, money, all just normal aspects in his flawless life... that is until Akaashi, a junior literature major and his polar opposite, comes into his life like a dandelion in new pavement. Bokuto unknowingly falls hard and fast, so fast that he doesn’t have time to comprehend his feelings but all he knows is he wants Akaashi in his life.Kenma and Kuroo, his closes friends, observe in extreme frustration from afar and both agree... the sexually confused deer in headlights just needs a push in the right direction.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi wondered around campus he loved to see the beautiful scenery, the lively students, and most of all he loved the peace. Walking around always helped him to clear his head when he was stuck plus, he got some exercise. Today was the beginning of his junior year and although his class did not begin until 11, he learned the hard way that 8 am classes were a **no** ; he got there early to relax a little bit. He took a bite into his little loaf of bread, Nutella filled to satisfy his morning sweet tooth, as he sat outside the building with a little over 10 minutes to enjoy. 

The class started and the professor made them do the worst thing, introduce themselves to their neighboring student. Akaashi turned to look at the little blond man on his right, “Hi… I’m Kenma Kozume… nice to meet you…” he sounded like it was painful. “Hello Kenma, I’m Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you too” Akaashi smiled through the strained atmosphere. 

The professor lectured on and about 20 minutes into class a student came in, his hair was the first thing that stood out, black and white in a spiked hairdo. The professor gave him a little glance “make sure to sign in after class” Professor Takeda pointed to his desk. He nodded. 

The random man sat behind Akaashi and he heard him speak to another student “Hey hey hey man thanks for saving me a spot” a little slap rang which Akaashi assumed was a handshake or something. “Why the fuck are you always late bro? It’s the first day and class is gonna be over in 30 minutes.” “Sorry! I overslept-” “AT FUCKING ELEVEN?!” the other student asked a little too loud. 

“Can you two shut the hell up!” Kenma hissed, “Especially you Kuroo, you’re always fucking around then need help later.” Akaashi heard spiky-hair whisper “Ahhhh.” Akaashi sat deadly still, pretending he heard and saw nothing. “Sorry about them Akaashi” Kenma sighed turning to look at him. “Y-yea, no worries”, _why did you bring me into this!_ Akaashi pretended to be unbothered. The rest of the lecture passed by with Kuroo and spikey hair whispering to avoid Kenma snapping again.

“Okay everyone, make sure to go over the syllabus. First assignment is due next Monday” a few students groaned as they left. 

Akaashi made his way outside of the building thinking of what he should eat later “Hey your name’s Akashi right?” spikey hair stepped in front of him. “Its Akaashi” he corrected. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” he pointed to himself, ignoring Akaashi. “Nice to meet you Bokuto-san.” He smiled to the energetic man. “Leave him alone Bokuto” Kenma’s voice sounded behind him. “Any friend of Kenma is our friend too” Kuroo, Akaashi assumed, appeared and put his arm on Kenma’s shoulder while he patted Akaashi’s back. “You leave him alone too” Kenma shoved his arm off. 

“I’m going to class, oh and feel free to tell them to fuck off” he walked ahead, wanting to get away from Bokuto and Kuroo as fast as possible. 

\- 

Akaashi’s last class of the day ended at 5:50pm, night classes were also a **no,** last time a creepy guy followed him until Akaashi pulled out a pack of gum and said it was a taser… it was stupid but it worked. 

He made his way to the bus, contempt in silence and enjoying the way the sunset illuminated everything in warm colors. “Hey Akashi!” a familiar voice shouted behind him. “Its Akaashi” he corrected again, _goodbye peace,_ he thought sadly. “Yea that’s what I said. Where are you going?” “Home?” He turned to look at Bokuto, dressed in a blue t-shirt and sporting shorts. 

“I’ll walk with you; practice was canceled today so I’m leaving too.” “You play a sport?” now that he paid attention Bokuto had a well-muscled body, Akaashi looked way to avoid staring. “Yea I play volleyball. I’m the captain AND the ace!” Bokuto proudly puffed out his chest. _Don’t look, don’t look, eyes away, do NOT look at his muscles._ Akaashi forced his attention on anything else as he cursed his attraction to buff men. 

He looked up to see Bokuto with his bag hanging off his head, _I guess that explains his hair._ “I like your keychain” he pointed to the mini volleyball hanging from his bag. Bokuto smiled “Thanks Akashi” he mispronounced again but at this point Akaashi knew it was futile to correct him. 

“Kuroo plays too ya know, but he’s not even close to my level” Bokuto laughed. “I’m a wing spiker and he’s a middle blocker and and…” he babbled on about volleyball as Akaashi nodded but understood nothing. He eventually ran out of things to boast about. 

“What’s your major?” Bokuto asked after a little bit. _Ah yes, the usual college conversation starter._ “Literature. I am hoping to be an editor. What about you?” Akaashi was genuinely curious what an athlete would study. “I…uh… I’m not sure yet…” Bokuo said a little embarrassed. “That’s okay, many others come in without a plan” he soothed the man, and it was true. Akaashi had had plenty of classmates who did not know. 

Bokuto knew Akaashi was right but that did not stop him from feeling bad, _for fucks sakes I’m a college senior with no educational plan!_ He had only ever wanted to play volleyball and he wanted to play for as long as possible. He’d rather live with his mom forever than to stop playing. 

Bokuto finally snapped out of his mini crisis, noticing where they were heading. “My car is this way” he pointed away from the direction of the bus station. “I’ll see ya later” Bokuto patted his back roughly and walked away. _What is it with Kenma’s friends and hitting?!_ Akaashi rubbed his back when Bokuto left. 

“Akashi” Bokuto whispered to himself and smiled widely.


	2. Chapter 2

The hour and a half break Akaashi used to have was more or less gone. If it wasn’t Kenma then it was Kuroo, or Bokuto, or all three of them, or two… always someone. Not that he minded, but it was less time to think. At some point in the past two weeks it turned into a study session for the two idiots.

Kenma losing his mind was a normal. 

“THAT’S NOT HOW YOU SPELL GORGEOUS” he screamed looking at Bokuto’s English translation attempt. _Gorjus._ “Here bro I got you” Kuroo handed him his paper. 

_Georges._

Kenma’s face went blank, getting up he walked away and left his bag. Akaashi continued to help the two until he also felt like running. About thirty minutes later and three questions answered wrongly, Kenma returned but halted when he saw Akaashi shaking his head _no._ Kenma made the excuse that he had something to print “Oh wait me too!” Kuroo chased after him, unaware that he was part of the problem. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto’s paper and understood why Kenma looked tired all the time. He had spelled circle wrong…again. 

_Cirkle._

_At least he got five letters right._ “Hey Bokuto-san… what year are you?” Akaashi had asked his major but not his year, _maybe he is younger than I thought?_ “Senior, why?” Bokuto tilted his head. 

_He’s a senior and this dumb?!_

“No reason, just curious” Akaashi felt like screaming. “What about you?” Bokuto gave up on his work. “Junior-” “Wow you’re younger than me and so smart!” Bokuto took his hand “Please tutor me!” he begged, adding in puppy eyes for extra effect. “Sure” Akaashi smiled, feeling his heart flutter a bit at Bokuto’s large warm hands. 

\- 

After all classes were over for the four of them, Akaashi and Kenma escorted the two players to the campus gym “Say, after we’re done do you guys want to come over for a study party?” Kuroo said suddenly. “…please…” his tone change to nervous begging. “What grade?” Kenma squinted. “… at least an eighty…” he looked up to avoid Kenma’s judging eyes. 

“Dumbass!” Kenma smacked him “How bad did you have to do to force yourself a minimum of eighty?! … wait don’t tell me…” Kenma felt last semesters headaches returning. “I’ll go” Akaashi felt bad and It’s not like he was busy. “Yea me too! I love parties” Bokuto chimed in. “No, you idiot it’s a study session. **Not** a party. I bet you’re in the same boat huh?” 

Silence. 

\- 

“Welcome!” Bokuto opened the door for Akaashi “Kenma isn’t here yet so do you want a drink while we wait?” “Water is fine.” Akaashi looked around the living room, genuinely surprised at how clean it was until he saw the amount of cloths Bokuto had piled inside the little laundry room, along with several boxes. Akaashi felt a hint of jealousy arise the more he looked around at how big the apartment was. 

“Bokutooooooo, how can you afford a sweet crib but have the shittiest Wi-Fi?!” Kuroo was furiously clicking on his laptop. “I told you, my mom pays for the place and I handle the bills.” “You’re a cheap ass fucker then for getting shitty Wi-Fi” Kuroo huffed under his breath. Bokuto handed Akaashi the water as someone knocked on the door. 

“Hey Ken-” “Let’s get this over with before I change my mind” Kenma walked in holding his backpack. 

“We can go over this week’s stuff and a little into next weeks, how does that sound?” Akaashi opened his own laptop. Bokuto dug through his cluttered backpack, pulling out a brand-new MacBook. “Damn bro, why are you hangin’ with us poor people?!” Kuroo shouted as he looked between his and Bokuto’s laptop. “Focus” Kenma pulled up his notes for the class. 

After they had gone over the material, each moved on to their own subject. To Akaashi's surprise, Kuroo was in advanced chemistry , Kenma worked on his ‘fancy nerd computer shit’ as Kuroo called it, and Akaashi was working on his literature paper when he turned to watch Bokuto stare at the same math problem for ten minutes. 

“Hey Bokuto-san… do you need help?” Akaashi asked after another five minutes passed. “…yes please” he sounded defeated. “I already taught you how to do that!” Kenma looked over “Yea but you’re mean when you teach” Bokuto inched away. 

Finally, at midnight they called it quits “Hey bro let me stay over, if I have to hear Oikawa and his boyfriend fuck one more time I’ll be on the news tomorrow for murder” Kuroo unnecessarily explained that his roommate was a screamer… a loud screamer. “Ew, yea you can stay” Bokuto wrinkled his nose at the horrid description. 

“I’ll walk Kenma home first. One day we should get revenge on them” Kuroo put his arm around Kenma and laid his head on top of the man “No.” Akaashi watched them, confused and shocked. He whipped back to look at Bokuto “Oh yea they’re dating” he said nonchalantly, picking up the cups. “HUH?! They don’t act like it?!” Akaashi felt his head about to explode. “I’m glad they don’t. Makes me feel like less of a third wheel” Bokuto laughed “But now I have you to keep me company” Bokuto didn’t know what compelled him to put his arm around Akaashi. 

Akaashi got his stuff together and had a hand on the doorknob when Bokuto came “I’ll walk you home, It’s only fair”. “It’s alright, it isn’t very far” “No, I insist!” Bokuto locked his door and let Akaashi lead the way. 

“So Kuroo and Kenma…” he tried to remember every interaction he witnessed between them to see if he missed something. “Yea but they like to keep it down low. Kuroo knows Kenma hates attention… except from us of course” his face said _yea I’m special._ They let out a small laugh and continued in a comfortable silence. 

Bokuto watched Akaashi for a while, admiring the way his hair waved with the wind “What?” “N-nothing. I just…I like your hair” Bokuto involuntarily reached up to touch it. Akaashi looked at him with wide eyes and a blush forming. “A-AH SORRY!” he yanked his arm back. They avoided looking at each other the rest of the way. the comfortable silence now awkward and heavy. 

“Thanks for walking me home” Akaashi still felt flustered. “Yea no problem, have a good night” Bokuto spoke quieter than usual. “Goodbye.” 

Akaashi closed the door and groaned into his hands, _he’s straight. He’s straight. **He. Is. Straight!**_ he drilled into his head. 

\- 

“You PETTED him?!” Kuroo snickered at the distressed Bokuto. “Yea and I don’t know why! His hair looked soft, so I touched it!” he was red from embarrassment and something else he couldn’t place. “Listen bro, I know you hate when I bring this up but th-” “NO! Stop right there. Don't say it. I’m not like…” Bokuto needlessly snapped but faded off unsure what he was about to say, like always. 

“You’re not like what Bokuto? You’re not like me?” Kuroo pointed to the blanket Kenma had given to him for the night. “NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I ME-” “It’s fine. Let’s just move on” Kuroo shrugged it off and turned the TV on. Bokuto and the subject of not being completely straight, if at all, was a minefield and tonight he did not feel like walking it. 

He had known Bokuto since they first started at the university and for three years Kuroo watched him furiously fighting with himself. He would always turn down women with the same line ‘she’s not my type’ and Kuroo would have believed him if Bokuto didn’t subconsciously eye men like a dog wanting a treat. Nevertheless, continuing to argue that he was 100% straight. Kuroo was sick and tired of it. _Maybe Akaashi can help to snap you out of those fucking lies because I can't stand another year of this,_ Kuroo thought while he sipped on his capri-sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The denial begins.


	3. Chapter 3

“No way!!” Kenma felt like a middle-aged woman gossiping with her friends. “Yep. He petted Akaashi and STILL thinks he is straight. Not just petted he _caressed_ Akaashi was how he described it” Kuroo crossed his arms. “Kuroo, one of these days I’ll snap and slap the shit out of him.” “Wait for me so I can help” they sat on the sidelines of the court watching Bokuto teach the new players.

“Hey hey, bet he’s gonna stare at that new guy.” “Which one?” “The transfer, Ushijima” “No, he seems like he’s into smaller guys. I say Oikawa since you said he’s a screamer” they burst into laughter. 

“You gonna play or sit around?” Bokuto called to Kuroo. “Yea yea. Hey Kenma. Watch the sexiest man alive play” he winked. “Where? I don’t see anyone” “MEAN” Kuroo dramatically walked back to play against Bokuto with the newbies. 

Kenma stayed long enough to prove he was right and then waved goodbye to meet with Akaash for coffee. 

“Bokuto says you and Kuroo are a couple” Akaashi nervously sipped his coffee. “I knew he’d tell you” Kenma smiled “and I heard the moron petted you” he whipped the conversation back at him. Akaashi stiffened. “He didn’t pet me… he just touched my hair…Who told you?” his calm demeanor starting to crumble. “Kuroo. Bokuto isn’t very good at keeping things to himself… except his feelings” Kenma looked at Akaashi from the corner of his eye. 

Akaashi took a small pause to think about how to ask the million-dollar question, Kenma knew what was coming. “Is… is he-” “Straight? That’s a complicated subject.” 

“You see, he thinks… no he WANTS to think he’s straight, but he drools over men. You know now that I think about it… I haven’t seen him like a woman since I’ve met him” Kenma really dug into his memories of the past two years. “I say he just needs the right push to realize it. I never realized I liked Kuroo till one day I went to visit him at practice, and he took his shirt off. It was over for me there. I knew I liked men... just not him” he smiled to the nervous Akaashi. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him” Akaashi choked on his coffee. “I haven’t-” “Bullshit. You pay special attention to him with study, you laugh at his terrible jokes, you even smile when he mispronounces your name, but what really stands out is how you lust over the dumbasses muscles” every word kenma called him out on was true and Akaashi couldn’t even counter him, so he sat there and took it. 

\- 

“What’d you tell him?” Kuroo lazed on Kenma’s couch, chewing on some chips. “What he needed to hear about how Bokuto is a giant ass baby who needs to wake the fuck up” Kenma pushed him over to snuggle up next to him. 

“What about Bokuto?” Hinata, Kenma’s roommate, walked by in his pajamas. “He likes Akaashi but is doing his _‘oh no I’m straight’_ shit again”. “Ah" Hinata had no idea who that was but did not mention it in case he **should** have known but forgot. Hey, do you think it’s about his mom?” Hinata took a seat at the little table in front of the TV. “His mom?” both men looked at Hinata like he was speaking another language. 

“Yea, I met his mom when he was training me in my first year of high school, and the woman was as strict as they come, always talking about grandkids and asking Bokuto when he’s gonna marry. She even asked me if I had a girlfriend and I was afraid to say that my girlfriend is a 188cm tall man” he shuddered a bit at the memory. 

“Now we know the source of his fear” Kuroo nodded to himself as Kageyama walked in to sit with Hinata to watch the movie with them. 

Afterwards Kuroo decided to spend the night with Kenma “You know you have to go back eventually” he watched him change into one of his many pairs of pajamas he kept at Kenma’s apartment. “I know but I don’t want to hear themmmmm” Kuroo whined. “Just tell them to shut the hell up” Kenma put his phone away to huddle in with him. 

“Right. Like I’ll go anywhere near them in the middle of whatever the fuck they do. You’re lucky, Hinata and Kageyama are probably massive vanilla virgins.” “No. I’ve walked in on them a couple of times and it haunts me how flexible Hinata is-” “Eeeewwwww” Kuroo stopped Kenma before he could ruin the pure image of Hinata. 

“Oh, speaking of vanilla virgins, what are we going to do about mommy issues?” Kuroo wanted to resolve this, they were only a month into the semester, but he was already tired. “I’m not doing shit. He snaps too easily so I’ll watch him struggle until he realizes it himself.” “That’s a good plan. Let’s see how this plays out” as much as Kuroo hated to listen to Bokuto’s lies, he did enjoy watching him struggle to stay straight. 

\- 

“Where do you even go?!” Oikawa stepped in front of Kuroo as he was walking back from class. “With Kenma, I swear” it was not a complete lie, some days he was at Kenma’s and other days he was at Bokuto’s. _Anywhere but near you two,_ Kuroo wanted to say. “Well I’m worried. Is there something wrong? Did I make you mad?” Oikawa continued his questions “No its not that. It’s just…” Kuroo **really** didn’t want to say it. “Just what?! Spit it out man!” Oikawa’s impatience escalated. 

“Before I say anything just remember you asked. I stay with others because…because you and Iwazumi have loud ass sex while I’m home and holy fuck do I hear it” Kuroo watched Oikawa’s face melt to horror. “You’re kidding ri-” “Oikawa at this point I know all your kinks and your sensitive spots” Oikawa backed away, wide eyes locked on Kuroo. “I- I have to go!” Oikawa turned around and bolted towards their apartment. Kuroo smiled on his way to the gym, _now let’s hope I get peace from their sounds._

“Kuroo, come help with blocking” Bokuto shouted from the other side of the court. 

“Lev, I said to keep your damn arms TOGETHER. DON’T SPREAD THEM RANDOMLY” Kuroo told him for what felt like the millionth time, he was good at offense, but defense was his downfall which was a huge waste of his height. “I swear some of these guys are going to drive me to commit crimes” Kuroo went up to Bokuto to watch Lev do what Kuroo said not to do. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Hey Kuroo, you and Kenma used to hang out a lot, right?” Bokuto started awkwardly. “Indeed, we did. Now that we’re dating, we stopped” “Ha ha, you know what I mean” he realized his bad wording. “I want to take Akashi out... LIKE FRIENDS TAKE OUT, YA KNOW. IT’S FRIENDS AND NOTHING ELSE. FRIENDS” Kuroo watched the man struggle to explain, _this fucking idiot._

“Anyway, where did you take Kenma before?” “Bro listen. We barely changed our routine when we started going out. All that changed was our title and I get some sweet a- LEV WHAT DID I SAY?!” Kuroo turned around, pissed off that he was almost hit in the face with a ball while Bokuto was grateful that he didn’t have to hear the end of that sentence. 

“Ask him what he likes or do those _friends-only coffee not a date_ dates” Kuroo had to word it in a way that didn’t alarm him with being _too gay._

“Yea that sounds good, thanks bro!” “Yea. No problem” Kuroo couldn’t wait to share gossip with Kenma later. 

\- 

“Akashi uh… want to go out?” _no no that sounds too…_ “Sup Akashi wanna hang?” _no that’s too fuck- boy._ “Akashi my friend, let us…” _yea that’s a big no._ Bokuto paced back and forth outside the building that Akaashi’s class was in. He was practicing on how to ask him on a not-date, but everything sounded wrong. 

“Hey Akashi-” 

“Yes?” 

“AHHHH!!!” Bokuto turned around so fast he lost his balance “Oh shit, you scared me to death!” he looked up to see Akaashi holding in his laughter. “Are you okay?” he covered his mouth to keep silent with one hand and offered the other to help him get up. Bokuto pouted and stood up by himself. 

“I’m sorry it’s- pfffft” he couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed while Bokuto glared at him. “Yea laugh all you want” He grumbled and watched Akaashi clutch his stomach. Bokuto listened to the man wheeze and thought it was cute how he had to take his glasses off to wipe the tears away. 

_Wait not cute._ He is not cute with his glasses off, his laugh isn’t cute either, and he _definitely_ isn’t cute when he grabs Bokuto’s arm in a wordless apology that he didn’t really mean. 

“I… I… L- Let me make it up to you” Akaashi finally calmed down long enough to speak. “I’ll take you to get coffee and snacks later, how does that sound” his smile made Bokuto’s heart skip a beat. “Make me some of that bread you made last week too, and I might forgive you” after all he didn’t have to ask Akaashi out, he failed his task successfully. 

“Sounds like a date then” he took deep breaths not noticing how Bokuto stiffened at the word _date._ They walked a little closer to each other than usual towards the meeting spot, sharing a light silence, the one people share when they are close. 

Bokuto wasn’t sure what this feeling towards Akaashi was but it was strong in the best way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly Kuroo and Kenma losing their patience with Bokuto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for self- directed homophobia!!!

Bokuto stared at the ingredient with a face of confused disgust wondering how and **why** it mattered. “Are you sure?” he asked Akaashi for the third time. “Just put in the damn salt bro!” Kuroo answered on Akaashi’s behalf. “But salt?! It’s **sweet** bread, not **salty** bread” he kept fighting them over the recipe even if he had never made anything other than cereal.

Kenma walked over and poured in the salt Bokuto was holding “Hey!” he looked at the shorter man to complain but shut up when he saw his annoyed face. “Bokuto-san, it makes the bread sweeter trust me” Akaashi handed him a mixer looking into his distraught eyes. “Okay but I still say it’s wrong” Bokuto mumbled after a pause and began to mix. 

“Wait a damn minute, you listen to him and not me?!” Kuroo shouted over the sound of the mixer. 

Akaashi had asked the group earlier if they wanted to learn to make the bread and everybody more or less agreed, Kenma was mostly peer- pressured into it. 

When they finished and put the soon-to-be loafs in the oven Kenma and Akaashi started cleaning the kitchen while Bokuto squatted in front of the oven to watch. “Is it done yet?” Bokuto asked at the first sign of the bread rising. “No. It takes a while” Akaashi wanted to kick him out of his own kitchen. About five minutes later “How about now?” Bokuto asked again earning a kick from Kenma “If you want to eat raw ass bread go ahead” he threatened. Eventually Bokuto stood to help clean his disastrous kitchen. 

“I said give me all the dirty dishes dammit!” Kuroo lifted several spoons and a plastic bowl when he had ‘finished’ washing the dishes. “Oops” “Oops my ass” he flung them into the sink muttering things to himself. 

Finally, Akaashi informed them that the bread was done and watched the men dig into the loafs like wild animals. “It’s so good~” Bokuto practically moaned around his bite. “You better not cum from that bro” Kuroo took another slice as Bokuto refrained from spitting his food out. 

“Kuroo you can take the apron off now” Kenma scowled at the apron that had a topless woman’s body printed on it. “Why? I’m letting my inner slut show” he did a provocative pose. “Uh my eyes are up here you perverts” Kuroo winked covering the apron’s breasts. 

“Kuroo you’re talking to two gay men and-” “I’M NOT GAY-” “NOT YOU, BREAD FUCKER!” Bokuto and Kenma interrupted each other until it sunk in. Bokuto’s shocked eyes landed on Akaashi. “Y…you’re gay?!” Bokuto asked quietly his eyes showing a glint of hope that he probably was not aware of. 

“I thought… you knew” Akaashi was genuinely surprised nobody else told the man especially since they told him all about Bokuto’s denial routine. “Wow I guess I’m the bonus straight friend” Bokuto laughed awkwardly. “Calm down man, we’re not hitting on you. We can do better” Kuroo grinned at the look Bokuto gave him. “Fuck you I’m sexy!” 

“Bokuto-san where are your cups?” Akaashi asked looking around the kitchen. “Ah never mind I found them” Akaashi solved one problem but the next was that Bokuto had them higher than he could reach. “I got it” Bokuto walked over and without realizing it he reached over Akaashi which in turn pressed his body against his back. Akaashi felt the man’s torso on him and blushed so hard he was afraid to turn around “Thank you” his voice trembled a bit. 

Kenma watched from the island with wide eyes and slowly turned to look at Kuroo’s similar expression. They spoke through eye contact: 

_Do you see this shit?!_

_Yea the fuck I do!!!_

_Does he know what he’s doing?!?!_

_I don’t think so because he just threw a fit about not being gay._

_This shit show is getting fun!_

They both smirked at the flustered Akaashi who ended up barely drinking anything. 

Their get-together ended and everybody took their own portion of Akaashi’s sweet bread. “Thank you for this amazing meal. Please marry me now so you can feed me all the time” Kuroo took Akaashi’s hand and bowed. “Kiss ass” Bokuto coughed. 

“I’m almost excited to go home to see if Oikawa finally shuts the hell up during sex” Kuroo spoke as he reached into the container to eat more. “That’s gross and don’t eat my food” Kenma took the container away and shut the door. “Our food” was faintly heard through the door. 

Bokuto plopped down on his couch reminiscing in the fact that he finished his homework early leaving him time to relax and completely ignore his upcoming exam. 

After a couple of hours and more bread, he was leaving to sleep when he saw that Akaashi had left his sweater that he had taken off to cook. Bokuto picked it up enjoying the soft texture and the small size. _Tiny ass man,_ He thought grinning but knew it was just because he was large. 

He walked to his room still holding the clothing and curiously brought it up to his nose to smell. Bokuto was not surprised that it smelled clean but the soft scent of Akaashi lit something within him. 

Bokuto knew he should put it down, but his body didn’t want to, so he continued to breathe in the scent on the sweater. The smell was not overpowering like when women overdid their perfume and it wasn’t harshly masculine either, it was a gentle natural scent, _like the equivalent of Akashi’s smile,_ he thought. 

Bokuto felt his lower half responding and for the first time he did not care that it was for a man. Maybe it was the new information of Akaashi being gay, or his pent-up feelings, probably a mixture of both, but he sat on the bed and let his body do what it wanted. Bokuto finally understood what the strange emotion he had been feeling towards Akaashi was. It was attraction. 

_I can regret this later._ Bokuto undid his pants and massaged himself through his underwear. 

He was unaware at the time of what he had done but remembered the feeling of Akaashi pressed against him, the man’s frame and heat burned into his mind driving his frustrations. “Akashi…” he moaned to nobody speeding up his movements. He stripped himself of his pants and underwear shamelessly pressing the sweater harder on his face until the only thing he could smell was Akaashi. 

Bokuto let his imagination run wild with how bad he’d been wanting Akaashi, how he wanted to see his cute face twisted with pleasure, how he wanted to mark every inch of his body, how he wanted to hear his name on Akaashi’s lips, and how badly he wanted to be inside him. He shuddered as he reached down to use the sleeve to stroke himself. 

Bokuto let out a muffled whine as he came harder than he had ever before. He knew it was because he didn’t use lies to get off, he used what he really wanted. 

He laid panting, the sweater and his stomach covered in his cum, but his mind and body were full of nothing but bliss as he rode out the orgasm. 

After a while, his mind cleared, and he realized what he had done “Oh shit!” the extreme guilt of having used Akaashi’s sweater, Akaashi’s scent, having used _Akaashi_ to masturbate set in. Bokuto threw the sweater in his washing machine to rid it of his actions. 

Bokuto’s mind was racing. 

_What have I done?!_

_I can’t face him I can’t!_

_Mom always said gay men are disgusting pigs… she was right about me… I **am** disgusting!_

_I am…_

That night he showered until the water went cold and promised to himself that he would never act on his feelings again. He left the washed sweater in the laundry room on the floor, hidden from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make him happy don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a couple of extra days to update, this chapter is longer than the others!
> 
> Warnings again!!! Self- directed and homophobic outburst!!! Trigger word!!!

The next few days he pretended nothing happened, he studied with everyone like normal, he went to class with everyone like normal, and he used volleyball to take out his self-hate like normal.

“Bokuto are you alright?” Kuroo came up to him after practice one day. “Yea, why?” “You’ve been out of it. Like **really** out of it and you’re really aggressive with everyone” Bokuto looked at him confusedly, _have I?_ “You know I’m always here to listen” Kuroo’s voice was genuine, he put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and pretended not to notice when he flinched a bit. 

“I know. I really appreciate it, but I promise I’m alright” Bokuto gave his best fake smile. 

_Lying ass fucker._

Kuroo nodded and walked away to finish cleaning up so he could run to snitch to Kenma. 

\- 

“Kenma! Bokuto did something!!!” he burst into the man’s apartment startling Hinata. Kenma came racing from his room “What did he do this time?!” he was always ready for gossip and even Hinata joined in to listen. 

“I don’t know but its big” Kuroo watched the two men’s face fall. “Here I thought you had some good shit and you hit me with _I don’t know_ ” Kenma walked away feeling deprived of his daily dose of shit talk. “No, I mean its huge! He's been avoiding everyone and when I asked if he was alright, he gave me a fake ass smile then he flinched when I touched him!” Kuroo couldn’t explain it. 

“He’s being weird! Right Hinata?!” Kuroo waved his arms. “He has been making simple mistakes in practice lately. Maybe it’s about that one dude you guys mentioned a while ago” Hinata suggested, he forgot the guy’s name but the way they described how Bokuto acted around him was enough. “Hinata you’re a genius!” Kuroo grabbed his head and kissed it. 

“But what do you think happened?” the three of them sat to brainstorm. 

“He came to terms with it?” Hinata suggested. Kenma and Kuroo laughed “No, he would shave his head before he admitted he’s gay”. “That’s true.” 

“Maybe he realized that he rubbed his dick on Akaashi’s ass” Kuroo crossed his arms remembering Akaashi’s face back then. _Poor bastard looked like a tomato._

“He did **w h a t?!”**

“No not that either. He would have made a huge scene about it” Kenma sighed “Watching him now is more frustrating than teaching you English.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Flake on them” Hinata cut in. “Huh?” “You know, _flake._ Go on a _friend’s night out_ and then ditch their asses when they’re not looking. That’s what you two little shits did with us” he brought up the day they abandoned him and Kageyama at a restaurant. “I ended up paying because Kageyama’s dumbass forgot his wallet”. 

“Fuck you call me?” Kageyama grabbed a fist full of his hair. “OWWW LET GO!” 

“You are on a roll chibi-chan!” Kuroo went in to kiss his head again but ended up kissing Kageyama’s hand. 

“What are w-” 

“Don’t touch me.” 

\- 

Kuroo felt his soul about to leave his body. He was running on four expressos and pure faith in his ability to not pass out. Exams hit harder than expected but at least he wasn’t alone. Bokuto was a disaster too, his hair a mess and his shirt was inside out, Kenma had dark circles under his eyes, and Akaashi was silently staring at the wall. The four went to Bokuto’s apartment after their exams to eat and relax from the stress. 

After some time Bokuto asked “What do you guys want to do?” with no real intention of doing anything. 

“Kuroo passed out” Kenma said not looking up from his game. _So much for friend’s night out. **Weaklings.**_

Bokuto looked at Kuroo on the floor face down “Is he alive?” Kenma kicked Kuroo’s leg and he twitched “Yea he’s alive.” Akaashi was nodding off too, his two and a half hours of sleep catching up to him. He closed his eyes and his head fell to smack the table “Oh shit” he didn’t have enough strength to be mad, so he leaned over and slept next to the couch. 

Bokuto and Kenma watched the two men on the floor “Why aren’t you like them?” Kenma eyed Bokuto suspiciously. “…I… I didn’t stay up too late to study…” _at least he’s honest_ Kenma nodded. “What about you?” “I’ve gone days with no sleep while gaming before. This is nothing.” “You’re a scary little man.” 

\- 

Bokuto watched movies while eating whatever he had in his kitchen… which was not much because it had been a while since Akaashi cooked for them and the pizza they ordered earlier was gone. He was walking back from the kitchen with half a carton of milk and stale cookies when- 

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!” 

Kenma screeched at his game waking up the two on the floor and making Bokuto drop the carton of milk mid sip. “I’m awake” Kuroo slurred with his eyes still closed. Akaashi sat up so fast he almost smacked his head again. 

“Kenma what the fuck?!” Bokuto motioned to his wet cloths and floor. He began to clean up as Akaashi and Kuroo stood “Sorry…” Kenma went to help to clean but stopped dead in his tracks when Bokuto took his shirt off and began soaking up the milk with it. 

“What the hell are you doing???” he stood by as Bokuto went to the sink to wring it out and returned to continue. “It’s already wet so this way we save napkins and towels” he expected praise for being clever. 

“Yo man why are you stripping in milk?” Kuroo yawned. “Didn’t you hear? I’m saving napkins and to-” “Bokuto-san??” “I DON’T HAVE A MOP OKAY!” he shouted at the three of them. Kenma was looking at him the same way he looked at Lev last semester when he had to tutor the idiot, Kuroo looked like a pissed off homeless man, but Akaashi’s messy hair and wrinkled cloths distracted him to the point he didn’t even notice his scowl. 

“How in the hell do you not have a mop?!” Kuroo was fully awake now “What, have you just never mopped?” … “Ewww that’s gross man. You probably don’t vacuum either” … “Fucking hell! I just slept face down on that nasty ass carpet!” Kuroo stomped away to put on his shoes. “Where are you g-” “To get your ass a mop” he grabbed his keys and shut the door. 

They sat on the **couch** watching TV until Kuroo came back about thirty minutes later “I got you a brand new mop and bucket, I brought my vacuum, which made me accidentally walk in on Oikawa but the good news is he finally shuts up, and a shit ton of other cleaning supplies” he handed each of them something. 

“Wait why do I have to help?! This isn’t my place!” Kenma refused to take the duster. “I’ll let you tie me up la-” Kenma yanked it out of Kuroo’s hand “Where go we start?” “Ha you kinky little shit. You and Akaashi can start in the living room and I’ll show Bokuto how to properly clean” he eyed Bokuto. “I may be a dumbass college jock but I’m a **clean** dumbass college jock” Kuroo tied his _slut apron_ on and got to work. 

\- 

“Bokuto half of this shit is expired” Kuroo was currently digging though all the cupboards and the fridge “How can you live like this?? Is this how straight men live?!” he was on the verge of smacking Bokuto so hard that the white in his hair would come out. _**How** have I never noticed?!_

Bokuto froze behind him, _straight? Am I? I am right?_ He wasn’t sure what he was anymore, his head had been an absolute mess since the day nothing happened and now hearing it from Kuroo made it all the more confusing. 

“Hellooo, you good in there bro?” Kuroo knocked on Bokuto’s head to snap him out of his trance. “Huh? Yea I’m good, what?” “I’m saying your nasty ass place is finally as clean as a rich kids place should be” he presented the apartment proudly. “Now, you neglect it again I’ll beat the shit out of you” the threat was real. 

“Can I stay over again?” he threw himself on the now clean couch “Sure but didn’t you say Oikawa isn’t loud anymore?” “Yea but I don’t feel like driving… got two spare futons?”. “Excuse me **two?** ” Kenma looked up from his game making sure he heard that right. “Yea I don’t feel like driving you either” “Hell no!” “Okay have fun walking then” Kuroo knew Kenma hated exercise more than anything and riding public transportation alone was worse. especially at night. 

“Where do you want me to put yours Kuroo?” “Oh no I’m crashing on your couch, the other one is for Akaashi”. Akaashi whipped his head around “You’re staying for the sleep over, right?” Kuroo made puppy eyes while Kenma pleaded him to stay. “I suppose...” “Yay party!” Bokuto jumped up and ran to get snacks he didn’t have. 

“…uh… I have ice cream and tap water …” he came back with four spoons and a gallon of ice cream “Wait wait wait let me check the expiration date first” Kuroo turned it over and was satisfied with the date being a month away. 

The second everybody sat down Kuroo noticed “…Nobody… turned the TV back on…”. 

“I got the ice cream.” 

“I cleaned.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

All three turned to look at Akaashi “Alright fine” he sighed and got up for the remote on the other side of the table and returned to find Kuroo in his spot “I want to cuddle Kenma” was his excuse, _yea right I see that smirk you asshole,_ he faintly squinted at him. Akaashi took his seat in between Kuroo and Bokuto feeling like a chihuahua next to German shepherds. 

“Put on a scary movie” Kenma immediately knew what Kuroo had up his off-brand sleeve, giving Kuroo a fist bump as he took the remote before Bokuto could protest. 

Bokuto hated scary movies… they’re scary. 

Not even fifteen minutes in and he was subconsciously scooting towards Akaashi. Every time the protagonist was walking down abandoned hallways or suspenseful music played, he hummed uncomfortably and leaned back. “Bro if you don’t shut the hell up, I’ll bring a haunted doll or something next time” Kuroo snapped. Bokuto’s terrified face was enough to know he would stay quiet for the rest of his life. 

When the big jump scare finally passed Bokuto screamed his heart out and held onto Akaashi for his life, the half melted ice cream gallon spilling on Akaashi and Kuroo then falling to the floor. “NO, I JUST CLEANED THE CARPET!!!” Kuroo cried more for the carpet than his own clothes. 

“AHHH I’M SORRY!” Bokuto apologized to his drenched friends. Kuroo ignored everybody and ran to clean the carpet as quickly as possible “You giant ass man baby!” he felt Kenma place a calming yet threatening hand on him so he shut up and continued to clean. 

“I feel so damn sticky, and not in the good way. You are so damn lucky my underwear isn’t dirty. Lend us some cloths now so me and Akaashi can shower… not together but you get the idea” Kuroo huffed. “Yea hold on” Bokuto went to shuffle through his room. 

“Uh…Akashi I brought you my smallest cloths, but I don’t know if they will fit” Bokuto knew for a fact they wouldn’t but he said it to make Akaashi not feel as small. “It’s alright. I don’t have much of a choice” he smiled glancing at the messy little laundry room where his and Kuroo’s devastated cloths were getting cleaned. “I’m really sorry…” his hair almost seemed to droop. “I said it’s alright” Akaashi gently patted his arm to prove he was not mad. 

Kenma peaked over the couch 

_Do it._

_Kiss him. Do it now._

_Let me rub it in Kuroo’s face for missing it._

Bokuto leaned in for a split second then quickly stepped back to go _see how the cloths were doing._

_BOKUTO YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT._

Kuroo came out ten minutes later his hair somewhat tame when wet. “Akaashi you can go in now!” He shuffled the crotch of the sweatpants around a bit “Our dicks and balls aren’t even remotely close in shape” he said sitting next to Kenma as Akaashi walked by uncomfortably, really wishing he had not heard that. “Please don’t ever say that ag… **stop that** ” Kenma put his hand on Kuroo’s leg to get him to stop fidgeting. “The boys don’t feel right” he moved one more time and sat still. 

Akaashi came out a little while later “B-Bokuto-san…uh…your cloths fit rather... big…” Kuroo and Kenma looked with wide eyes at the way Bokuto’s shirt made him look like a flying squirrel “HA! Akaashi you look like those basic college girls!” Kuroo laughed “All you need is a messy bun! Hey! Hey Bokuto look!” he called the man over. 

Bokuto glanced over the kitchen island and dropped the spoon he was holding, his face heated up so much he turned around to avoid judging eyes “S-sorry they’re the smallest I ha-have” his voice cracked mid-sentence. 

_Nonononono NO this is bad! This is really bad!_ Bokuto felt hot. He shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to think of anything else. 

Kuroo nudged Kenma and Kenma nudged him back. Their eye contact talking was really handy for moments like this, 

_Hey. Hey look._

_I’m looking._

_Ha, he’s basically steaming._

_How long do you think Bokuto can handle it?_

_Kitten, he’ll probably snap any second._

_Don’t call me that._

Bokuto avoided Akaashi as much as possible for the rest of the night, he knew that if he had too much interaction with him, he would have to face what he had been avoiding his entire life. 

\- 

After a while of this he decided that it was too much. Bokuto said “Hey you guys I think I’ll go to sleep”. “Huh??? Bro you’ve stayed up with me until we passed out before, what’s wrong?” Kuroo knew but he wanted to hear the man’s excuse. “I’m just tired from the exams, I’ll see you in the morning” Bokuto ran off and locked his door. He knew they would talk about how weird he was being but at least he hid the reason well, _they probably think I’m sick._

“Wow I knew he was in deep but he’s at the bottom of the ocean by now” Kuroo said hearing the door lock. “What’s wrong with him? He’s been weird all night” Akaashi finally spoke up taking a sip of his cup of tap water. Bokuto’s weird behavior escalated after he had drowned them in the melted ice cream, Akaashi noted. 

“Oh no don’t tell me you’re as dense as he is” Kenma gave Akaashi a look of despair, _please not another one. I can’t handle it!_

“Dense how?” 

“Akaashi. My poor dense as osmium Akaashi. How can you be one of the smartest of us and be like this? That cookies and cream headed asshole likes you, as in **likes** you but he doesn’t want to admit it” Kuroo had half a mind to beat him too. “Seeing you with his cloths probably made him hornier tha-” “Okay thanks Kuroo but that’s enough” Kenma slapped the back of his head before he could scare Akaashi, 

_Dammit man we’re explaining not giving him nightmares!_

Akaashi’s blush slowly intensified as he reached up to touch the shirt “I see…”. 

“It’s probably me too, he couldn't handle this hot piece of ass with his cloths eit-” another slap. 

_Shut the hell up._

_Sorry… he looks nervous, so I wanted to ease him._ Kuroo looked at Akaashi with worried eyes, _was he really not aware?_

\- 

Bokuto laid in bed trying to sleep but his mind was refusing to let anything go. He tossed and turned feeling like a middle school boy with a crush again only this time he did not have his mother breathing down his neck. Every time he checked his phone barely any time had passed. 

1:44am. 

1:51am. 

2:03am. 

He groaned into his pillow and sat up deciding that a room temperature glass of tap water could help to refresh and clear his mind. Bokuto hesitated a bit, afraid of waking anyone but remembered that Kuroo was the only one in his living room, Akaashi and Kenma had decided to take the futons into his extra room, and Kuroo slept like a rock so a little noise wouldn’t wake him. 

He tiptoed past the spare room and as he approached the kitchen the faint light from one of his lamps startled him, _I guess Kuroo is still awake._ He looked over to the island to see Akaashi sitting at it on his phone. Bokuto watched him for a few seconds, loving the way **his** shirt slid off to the side, the way he gently placed the cup down after he took a sip, the way he glanced at the couch where Kuroo was snoring to check if he had woken him. 

Bokuto took a deep breath and came out “Hey” he whispered. Akaashi jumped a bit and relaxed when he saw Bokuto “Sorry did I wake you?” Akaashi asked. “No, I couldn’t sleep so I came for some water” Bokuto could feel his heart racing as he took the empty chair next to him. 

“Me too. I was afraid I was going to wake up Kuroo, but he’s been snoring for a while now” Akaashi smiled at the particularly loud snore Kuroo made. Akaashi was extremely nervous now that he knew Bokuto liked him, just sitting next to Bokuto made him want to hide his heated face. The dark lighting was a relief for both. 

They sat in silence; the only sound was Kuroo “Akashi” Bokuto began. 

_He still can’t pronounce it,_ Akaashi secretly liked it. 

“Hm?” Akaashi hummed as he sipped his water. “I just wanted to apologize one more time about your cloths” Bokuto’s eyes were sad. Akaashi was going to make a joke when he realized he was genuinely distraught “Bokuto-san I promise I’m not mad! Everything is okay!” he wasn’t sure how to react. 

_No Akashi. You don’t understand. Its not just the clothes from today. Be mad. Be mad at me please. Tell me I’m wrong. Wake me up before it’s too much._

They held eye contact for several moments slowly leaning in until they pressed lips. It was only for a second, but it was a second that meant everything to Bokuto. It was the final piece he needed to understand his feelings. It was exhilarating. 

He wasn’t sure when he forcibly pushed Akaashi away, he wasn’t sure when he stood up, but he knew exactly when his mouth spoke the words his mother trained him to say, 

_No._

“Don’t touch me!” 

_Stop it!_

“I- I’m not like you! I’m not like any of you guys!” 

_STOP!!!_

“I’m not a fag like you guys!!!” he screamed before his mind had any chance to keep up, the words he spoke and the look in his eyes did not match. Bokuto’s body froze as he looked into Akaashi’s eyes. They went from pure shock to hurt, tears started streaming down his face and he ran. When the front door slammed time seemed to speed up. 

Kuroo jolted awake at the sound and whipped his head to Bokuto in the kitchen, the man had a look of horror and before he knew it Kenma came running out from the room. He grabbed Bokuto by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! OUT OF ALL THE SHIT I’VE SEEN YOU DO THIS IS THE WORST!” 

Kuroo ran over to restrain Kenma from seriously hurting him. 

“I’M SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU LYING TO YOURSELF! WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE UP AND ACCEPT IT! YOU ALREADY HURT EVERYONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!” 

Kenma didn’t fight, instead he looked at Kuroo “You can put me down. Go get Akaashi before he gets too far” Kuroo nodded and bolted after the man. 

“I-” Bokuto began, body finally responding. “When they come back, I’m leaving. I can’t stand being near you until you grow up and accept that you’re gay I can’t… no I **WON’T** be near you” Kenma’s tone was so cold it burnt like dry ice. 

Kuroo returned after a while panting “Didn’t… find… him.” Bokuto felt his heart stop “This is my fault…” his hands trembled. “We have to find him! I have to find him!!” Bokuto almost ran outside when Kuroo grabbed his wrist “Make a plan before you go hopelessly running around!” his tone was just as furious as Kenma’s 

They each decided on their own route to look. 

Bokuto ended up at a park. Alone with nothing but the streetlamp to keep him company. He sat down and let his composure snap, the emotions he had been holding back for years bombarded him like a hurricane. 

“I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY AKASHI! I DIDN’T MEAN IT! I DIDN’T! PLEASE DON’T HATE ME! PLEASE… forgi…” he sobbed into his hands. The words he spoke earlier, and his actions were not him, but he knew where they came from. 

“ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!” he screamed knowing she could not hear him, but he wanted to go home and scream it to her face. He wanted to tell her what she had done to him how she had ruined any chance of happiness. A phone call was not enough, he wanted his mother to see everything. 

\- 

Bokuto didn’t know what time he went home all he knew was that he cried until it hurt. Going inside his apartment, he noticed nobody was there, but a note read: 

_‘Bokuo, We didn’t find Akaashi. Kenma and I went to my apartment when you didn’t return. We will call or you call us if anything turns up and if he’s not here in 24hrs then we call the police.’_

He left the paper on the island and as he passed the little table next to the couch, he saw the picture of him and his mother the day he won his first nationals in high school. He took the frame and flung it at the wall with all his strength leaving a crack in the wall and the frame shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I had this posted for a while and I decided to go over the whole story (up to this point) to check for and edit any mistakes. I ended up changing some wording so if anyone is rereading, it might be slightly different.]  
> His happy is coming I swear!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH. I rewrote this chapter like 3 times because I kept second guessing myself, but here it is :)

Meanwhile:  
Akaashi wandered around campus, he loved to see the beautiful scenery, the lively students, and most of all he loved the peace. Walking around always helped him to clear his head, and that’s where he was now only, he was alone.  


After he left Bokuto’s apartment he ran with no clear destination and when he stopped to catch his breath he was somewhere on campus. The mascot statue nearby told him he was on the far north side of the campus, near a bus station. He continued to walk shivering a little from the cold and wincing when he stepped on a small rock, realizing he only had socks on.  


_Pathetic,_ he thought looking at himself in the reflective surface of the large outdoor campus map.  


Eventually, he stopped at a bench sheltered from the wind by trees and bushes, his hands, and feet numb. Akaashi thought of heading home but his keys were back at Bokuto’s apartment and he would rather spend the night on the bench than go back. Akaashi needed a plan, Kenma and Kuroo were out of the equation since they were with Bokuto, and calling someone to help him break into his own apartment was a new level of low... at least to Akaashi it was.  


Akaashi closed his eyes to try to get some rest, “Oh shit! Are you okay?!” a voice coming behind the bush wall startled him. A little man with bright orange hair ran over to him “Hey, hey are you okay?! Can you stand?! Why aren’t you wearing shoes?! Are you a student?!” he babbled handing him his jacket. “It’s cold as hell outside, come with me to warm up at my apartment. It’s not too far.” Akaashi stood and followed him “Thank-k y-you” his teeth chattered. “I’m glad that I was passing by, I normally don’t come to campus so late at night.”  


“My name is Hinata Shouyou by the way, sorry I didn’t introduce myself,” he said unlocking the door and running to give him a blanket. “I’m Akaashi Keiji.” “Nice to meet you Akaashi-san, I’ll make some tea to warm you up!” he hurried off before Akaashi could say anything else.  


_Hmmm, Akaashi… the name sounds familiar…_ Hinata could not place his finger on it but something was off.  


The door opened “I’m ho…” a dark-haired man paused as soon as he saw Akaashi “A… am I in the wrong apartment??” he backed up to see the numbers on the door. “Kageyama you idiot. The door wouldn’t have unlocked if you went to the wrong apartment!” Hinata called from the kitchen. “Kageyama this is Akaashi-san and Akaashi-san this is my dumbass boyfriend, Kageyama… I hope that doesn’t bother you!” Hinata stopped to apologize remembering not everybody was okay with their kind of relationship.  


“No, you’re fine, you don’t have to apologize!” Akaashi felt sad having to tell other men that being gay was nothing to be ashamed of and judging from the way Bokuto reacted, nobody had ever told him that.  


“If… if you don’t mind me asking, why were you outside like that?” Hinata handed him the hot tea snapping him out of his thoughts, happy that Akaashi had stopped shivering, _what happened to this poor guy?!_  


“I’d rather not talk about it…” Akaashi avoided his kind eyes, he did not want to think about tonight. “Of course, sorry for prying” Hinata scratched his head embarrassed. “Nosy ass fucker” Kageyama whispered under his breath. Hinata threw one of the couch pillows at him “Shut up I was worried!”  


Akaashi smiled as he took a sip, _they’re like Kenma and Kuroo… only more physical,_ he watched them bicker and throw the pillow back and forth for a bit. Surprisingly Akaashi didn’t feel like a third wheel rather, the mood they created was lighthearted, it was like puppies playing.  


“You know Kageyama you spend so much time here you should start paying rent too” Hinata handed a tea to Kageyama once they calmed down. “He’s not your roommate?” “No. He’s just a freeloader. My real roommate, Kenma, spends less time here than he does.”  


Akaashi’s blood ran cold, _he’s Kenma’s roommate?!_ He remembered Kenma mentioning his roommate being energetic and hard to keep up with at times but never mentioned his name or what he looked like, he never even knew Kenma's address. Akaashi didn’t want to leave but he couldn’t run the risk of them finding him. Just as he was about to make an excuse to leave-  


“We are so lucky Kenma is spending the night with Kuroo or he would have yelled at us again for disrupting his game night” Hinata lightly tapped Kayeyama’s head and giving Akaashi a happy nod.  


_Oh, thank god._  


They were enjoying tea together when Kageyama reminded him why he was at their apartment in the first place, “Hey Hinata don’t you have that shirt?” Kageyama pointed to the blue ace shirt Bokuto had given Akaashi for the night.  


“Huh? Oh, yea! I got it at nationals!” his eyes lit up “I didn’t know you play volleyball Akaashi-san!”. Akaashi was not sure how to respond. “No, I don’t play… a fr… someone let me borrow it” he kept it as vague as possible really hoping Hinata would not ask for more information.  


“Okay. You should come to see a game one day! We have the coolest team, Kageyama is the setter along with Atsumu… you probably don’t know him but he’s really good and …” Akaashi had flashbacks to when he met Bokuto and how he understood nothing. He still understood nothing but the way Hinata did sound effects and dramatically moved his arms made Akaashi curious.  


“Sounds like fun. Maybe I’ll stop by one day” he smiled at the way Hinata’s face lit up shaking Kageyama a little bit. “Yay! We have a new fan!”  


-  


They had decided to hang out for a while until Akaashi began yawning periodically. Hinata checked the time surprised that it was almost 5am “Hey, Akaashi, do you want us to take you home, or do you want to spend the night? We have a spare futon!”  


“I…I lost my keys” Akaashi felt like a complete idiot, even if he wanted to go home it’s not like he would be able to get inside.  


“Fear not! I know someone who can help!” Hinata pulled out his phone scrolling then shushing them when it began to ring.  


“Atsumu! It’s me Hinata… yea I know what time it is… sorry but I need a favor. Now would be nice but it can wai- HE HUNG UP” Hinata furiously called again “You bastard! We need you to pick a lock!” he said before the man could speak.  


“…I’ll be right over…”  


_So much for not wanting to break into my own apartment._  


“Ta-DA!” Hinata proudly puffed out his chest if there was anything Atsumu liked more than volleyball it was petty pranks that usually involved putting insects into the team’s lockers or hiding one of their belongings.  


They did not have to wait long for Atsumu to pull up. “Alrighty your savior is here!” he made a dramatic entrance loving the annoyed look on Kageyama’s face. “So where is this lock?” he took out his little pack of supplies. “It’s actually an apartment, can you d-”  


“YAY! It’s been a while since I’ve done a place. Let’s get going my friends… oh hello sorry I didn’t see you. I’m Miya Atsumu” bowed to Akaashi “Hello. I’m Akaashi Keiji, the guy whose apartment needs picking”.  


“Lost keys huh” Atsumu led them to his car. “Yea” Akaashi lied.  


“Do have a security system?” Atsumu asked not wanting to have to explain to his brother why he got in trouble with the police. “No, I’m too poor” Akaashi laughed, only half-serious. He decided that he would look into code locks to avoid having to call Atsumu again, hopefully, they aren’t too expensive.  


“You can park here” Akaashi pointed out his building as they pulled up. “Nice place” Atsumu admired the little area. “Hey, don’t forget your purse” Kageyama handed Atsumu the little pack successfully pissing the man off “It’s not a purse you egg head!” they argued all the way to Akaashi’s door. “Can you two shut up already” Hinata hissed “Akaashi wants to go home and you two keep messing around.” He was not threatening when mad but Akaashi admired how the two men followed his orders.  


“There we go!” Atsumu effortlessly opened the door “Another successful crime” Kageyama threw in one more joke while Hinata was not paying attention. “Thank you so much” Akaashi felt a huge relief and sudden rage that he had forgotten about the spare key in his little mailbox “You guys have been nothing but kind. I’ll treat you three to lunch!”  


Hinata: “There’s no need!”  


Kageyama: “Where?”  


Atsumu: “Hell yea!”  


Hinata turned to glare at them.  


Kageyama: “Uh, thanks but we’re good.”  


Atsumu: “I appreciate it, but you don’t have to.”  


“I insist” Akaashi laughed at how whipped Hinata had them as they said their goodbyes.  


Shutting the door Akaashi took a much needed deep breath, taking Bokuto’s shirt off and neatly folded it on his table, Akaashi would give it back but not for a while, at least until he could look him in the eyes without wanting to run or cry.  


Looking at the clock Akaashi knew classes were a no go, he was running on such little sleep he basically passed out. Unaware of the storm of notifications from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added humor to ease off the angst for a while. I saw a post about how people just want some wholesome bokuaka without the pain so I'll add in a bonus wholesome chapter at the end uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST. Classes have been kicking my ass! I meant for this chapter to be WAY longer but I split it up so I could give y'all a Thanksgiving present :)

The next day passed by excruciatingly slow for everybody especially Kuroo who not only had to keep Kenma from killing Bokuto, but he also had to deal with Bokuto’s mood. However, practice was where he suffered the most… receives were virtually nonexistent, he gave no advice or corrected the newer players of their mistakes, and his usual perfect spikes either out or too easily read. Kuroo wasn’t even sure why the man came to school in the first place. 

He looked like a disaster. 

“Kenma I am **this** close to going feral” Kuroo put his head in his hands at the sound of his text tone. Bokuto had been nonstop texting since then and to Kuroo, his text tone had become a curse. “Make him stop!” he held on to Kenma. “He called me three times last night! He’s my homie and I love him and all, but I won’t hesitate to sock him if he calls me in the middle of the night again!” 

“We have opposite problems. Akaashi won’t answer me or even look at my messages” Kenma sighed, their job as wingmen was demanding. 

_We should get paid for this._

“Kenma we have a big game in a few days and if Bokuto doesn’t pull himself together and go apologize I’m going to explode! We need this win to go to finals and we can’t afford to have our captain acting like this!” 

“I’m sorry” Kenma said for no reason feeling awkward about his useless input. Kenma wanted to cheer the depressed man up but nothing came to mind, he assumed the new gaming system release date leak wasn’t something Kuroo cared too much about. 

“Kenma! Kuroo-san!” Hinata’s voice sounded behind them slightly winded. 

“Hey what did I say about overdoing it!” Kuroo crossed his arms in annoyance at the disobedience from both Hinata, who was holding a volleyball, and Kageyama, who trailed the ginger. 

“To not” he pouted. 

“And what did you do?” 

“Not listen…” 

“Exactly” Kuroo didn’t need to babysit two more idiots “Ignore me one more time and its penalties all week” he huffed satisfied with their looks of fear. “Now what do you need?” 

“Oh! I wanted to invite you two to come over for food tomorrow!” Hinata’s mood swung back to its default setting of hyper. 

“You’re inviting me to my own apartment?” Kenma asked. 

“Hey, I told you last night and you just said _mmm!”_ Hinata reminded him “You know very well I dissociate when I play games.” Hinata opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by Kageyama slapping a hand on his mouth to shut him up “So yes or no?” 

“Sure, but don’t let Bokuto cook” Kuroo wasn’t ready to die of food poisoning. “He… he didn’t want to come…” the little man said disappointedly. 

_Of course, he doesn’t want to,_ Kuroo thought bitterly; how **dare** he drag someone down who wasn’t even involved. It’s abhorrent. 

“Don’t fret chibi-chan, your loving senpai will be there” Kuroo made a dramatic gesture with his hands then coming up to place a hand on their shoulders “Now go home” he squeezed threateningly. They nodded and scurried off with a faint “dumbass” to each other. 

Kenma tugged violently on Kuroo’s jacket “The jackass responded” Kenma showed his phone with the message: 

Akaashi: Ok 

“That’s it?!” Kuroo felt a headache sneaking up on him “What do I tell Bokuto? _Ha ha Akaashi said okay._ That’s it?!” 

“Hey on the bright side we don’t have to call the cops” Kenma began typing his response fighting the strong urge to rant over text. Kenma wanted to save it for face to face. 

Not even seconds later Kuroo’s phone rang “UUUGGGHHH!” Kuroo groaned not surprised to see it was Bokuto calling… again. 

“What?! No Bokuto. I still haven’t seen him. No, I wo-” Kenma yanked the phone away. 

“Listen you massive idiot, he just now texted me, so I suggest you get off your jockstrap ass a-” 

“Thank you Kenma that will do” Kuroo took the phone back using his own words against him; as amusing as it was to watch Kenma insult him, he didn’t need to have Bokuto seclude himself more. 

“No but for real bro… fix this, it’s your own damn fault, also… why are you calling me?? We’re both on campus???” 

“Because I needed to walk first” Bokuto sighed behind him. 

“OH SHIT! DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!” Kuroo shrieked. 

Kenma was speechless at Bokuto’s appearance he had not seen the man today and Kenma really wished it had stayed that way. His hair might as well be down with the way half of it was drooping, eyebags that made him look like a racoon, pale complexion, but his lifeless voice completed the look. “Why didn’t you stay home?! You look like absolute shit!” 

“Thanks.” 

“Bro… Kenma is right. Go home. The team can’t see you like this. I’ll take over for today.” 

“What did he say?” Bokuto ignored him looking at Kenma expectantly. Kenma handed him the phone not at all surprised at his reaction. 

“Oh.” 

The day dragged on. 

\- 

Hinata hauled Kageyama along with him to Akaashi’s apartment to invite him over, how could he **not** invite his new friend? “He might say no” Kageyama didn’t want to see Hinata depressed that two people declined. 

“We have to try!” Hinata hummed happily when Kageyama stopped resisting and matched his pace. “Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute” he kissed Hinata’s warm hand. Kageyama seemed cold hearted to strangers but when it came to Hinata, he was soft. 

_At this point Hinata could kick me and I would say thank you._ But this was something Kageyama would never tell him. 

The walk from campus to the apartment was rather brief compared to how far Hinata’s apartment was from it. “Akaashi- saaaaaaan!” Hinata yelled while he knocked. “Shhh! You’ll bother the neighbor’s dumbass!” Kageyama shushed him. 

“Akaashi- saaaaaan” he whispered this time. 

The door unlocked and Akaashi opened it surprised and confused to see them. “Hinata? Kageyama?” he rubbed his eyes just in case he was hallucinating. 

“Akaashi- san! I wanted to invite you over tomorrow night for food! I’ll cook and I think I’m a pretty good cook” he crossed his arms proudly remembering how much people liked his Japanese style curry. 

Like before when Hinata charmed him to see a game, Akaashi could not deny the little man. It would be cruel “Alright, I’ll go.” 

_I can see why Kageyama and Atsumu basically worship him._

“Yay!!” he jumped unbelievably high for someone who didn’t have a running start. “Also, we have a game on Friday, please come!” this time Hinata **meant** to make Akaashi feel bad if he said no. Being cute was his weapon. 

_This little shit,_ Kageyama mentally rolled his eyes but in all honesty, he also wanted Akaashi to come. After all, he was an accomplice to Atsumu’s requested break-in. _Crime buddies,_ he thought. 

“I- I’ll do my best to come…” Akaashi knew he fell right into Hinata’s trap. 

_Damn you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking that I should put trigger warnings, just incase. I'll probably go through and add them into the chapters that should have them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA finals are done and I finished Christmas shopping! More time to _try_ to get back on my once a week schedule!

Hinata was pacing around the apartment, _for no damn reason,_ Kageyama said to him plenty of times. “It’s because I’m excited for people to try my new version of the curry!” he responded. “Are you fuckin’ serious?! Is that the only reason you invited people?!” Kageyama snapped at him, _we could have used our rare free time for something else!_ He wanted to scream but there was no point in arguing.

There was a knock at the door and Hinata bolted past him to open it. “Akaashi- san!” he exclaimed welcoming in Akaashi. “Hello. Thank you for inviting me. I brought some of my homemade sweet bread, as a temporary payment for my apartment” he smiled at Kageyama eyeing the loaf hungrily. “There’s no guarantee that I’ll leave any for Atsumu” Kageyama looked between them as if ready to attack anyone who dared to get near. “Akaashi- san I said you didn’t have to!” Hinata glared back at Kageyama as he set the bread down on the counter. The awkward atmosphere lasted a while until Akaashi excused himself to their restroom. 

He didn’t really need to go but the wild animal energy was uncomfortable. 

A knock at the door finally broke the match. 

Akaashi could not make out words from inside the restroom but the muffled voices were rather loud. Probably _Atsumu and Kageyama at it again,_ Akaashi assumed readying himself for the insults between them. He had grown to appreciate the rowdy trio. 

He walked over still drying his hands not paying much attention to the guest “Hello Ats…” Akaashi stopped cold making eye contact with Kuroo and Kenma. The look on Kuroo’s face was unreadable. 

“You” Kuroo walked closer menacingly, it was his turn to lose his cool. “Do you have any idea how much Bokuto has bothered me this whole time?! It’s always Aghaashi this and Aahghaashi that at all hours of the day! I’M SICK OF IT!” Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s shirt and pulled him up to eye level to yell. 

“And YOU…” Kuroo turned his attention to Hinata “Why didn’t you say anything?!” he dropped Akaashi to threaten Hinata next. 

Kageyama stepped in front of Hinata before Kuroo got too close “What the fuck are you talking about?! He never said anything to us about you or Bokuto!” Kageyama snapped back, ready to fight. 

“Calm down! They weren’t involved!” Kenma pulled the angry man away before Kageyama could throw the first hit... like always, and Hinata grabbing Kageyama from behind to keep his arms down. 

After a bit of struggling in Kenma's grip “…sorry…” Kuroo stepped back, knowing damn well he overreacted. “I’m just tired of this whole situation” he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Holy shit, I almost killed you and Hinata over this.” 

“Let’s just eat” Kenma sighed in relief hoping they were just hangry. If Kuroo had really gone after Akaashi he wouldn’t have been able to stop him like when Kuroo yanked him off Bokuto. 

The front door flew open and Oikawa waltzed in “I heard there was food!” 

“You weren’t invited” Kuroo and Kageyama said in unison. 

“But I was!” Atsumu peaked around the corner followed by an annoyed looking Iwazumi. “I already told him that” he crossed his arms shaking his head looking at them apologetically. 

“…This is basically a party” Kenma looked unhappy at the increased number of idiots in his apartment. “HA Bokuto is gonna regret missing this!” Kuroo laughed, ready to rub it in the angsty man's face whenever possible. 

“Enough talk. Food” Atsumu was hovering over the large pan of curry “Hey don’t drool in it!” Kageyama elbowed him away. “I wasn’t drooling!” They began a shoving match. 

“Grown men fighting for food? Mmm, how kinky~” Oikawa commented with a wink. 

They stopped instantly. 

“Why would you say that…” Kenma had a disgusted look. _Their behavior cancels out their bodies,_ Kenma thought sadly. _Such a waste._

“Iwa- chaaaaaaaaan, why don’t you fight too! You would obliterate their asses!” 

“That’s not the only ass he’s obliterating” Kuroo coughed enjoying the way Kenma looked at him like he was in pain. 

The little party was nothing but chaos. Atsumu had brought beer and at some point, they started an arm-wrestling competition. 

Iwazumi winning and Oikawa losing against everyone who wanted to play, Oikawa wasn't weak... he just had zero alcohol tolerance. The current competitors were Atsumu and Kageyama who were evenly matched. 

They had been at it for almost seven minutes. 

Kenma and Akaashi had gotten bored after two minutes and moved to the couch to relax. 

“So uhm…how’s… you know who…doing…?” Akaashi tried to ask as casually as possible nervously taking a sip of his beer then wincing at its taste, _god straight men have no taste._

Kenma looked up from his phone surprised that Akaashi was the one to bring it up first. “Terrible” he said honestly, Kenma had grown sick of Bokuto’s increasingly frequent mood swings. 

“Oh.” 

Akaashi felt guilty… even if he was the one who got hurt. The thought of _‘if I hadn’t kissed him back maybe we wouldn’t be here’_ ran through his mind but he knew that the subject of Bokuto being gay would have come up eventually given that everyone who hung around Bokuto already knew or suspected. 

“Akaashi I know Hinata invited you to the game Friday.” 

Akaashi choked a little on the beer. 

“I’m asking you too. I think you seeing him play would help you both. See him in his element, at his high, peak Bokuto” Kenma put his phone down to seriously talk with him, slightly pissed off that he cared for Bokuto enough to **almost** beg. 

“Kenma I-” 

“Not just for Bokuto. I’m asking on behalf of the other players too. Akaashi, Bokuto has been sucking ass in practice like… the game is in danger kind of bad.” Akaashi had never seen Kenma so serious about anything other than his videogames, it was almost scary. 

“Kenma… I don’t know…” Akaashi wanted to go but he felt anxiety eating away at his heart. Countless questions and scenarios raced around. 

_Would being there even make a difference?_

_Will me going hurt the team more?_

_Would he even want me there?_

“At least try…” Kenma said annoyed returning to his game. 

“OOOHHHHHHH!!!” the others screamed. Their excitement drowning out their conversation. “HA HA” Atsumu stood on the table “Starting setter baby WOOOO!!!” The bet they placed, after about five minutes into the arm-wrestling match, was who would be the main setter for the game on Friday. Atsumu won. 

“Wait that’s not fair you jackass! You ran your fucking foot up my leg!” Kageyama was furious, his competitive nature showing. “A good setter never gets distracted” Atsumu laughed as he dodged the random objects Kageyama threw at him. 

The night became a blur the more everybody drank. 

Oikawa strip danced at some point and gave Hinata and Kuroo mini lessons, Iwazumi went around taking pictures of everyone, Kuroo made out with a pillow thinking it was Kenma then passed out, Akaashi didn’t drink as much but was still out of it most of the night. 

\- 

The morning was hell for everybody. 

Had it not been for Iwazumi and Kenma to make coffee and food before waking them, the group would have suffered much more than now. “Cof…” Akaashi slurred sitting at the now clean table his head felt like it would burst at any moment. “Wow you have some serious bed head” Iwazumi laughed handing him the precious drink. “I’ve never seen you so smashed this entire semester” Kenma noted as he passed by. “You drank from our flower vase.” “I did WHAT?!” 

Screams from Hinata’s room made everybody jump. Everyone awake ran to see what the hell happened. Hinata, Kageyama, and Atsumu stood in opposite corners of the room. 

“WE DIDN’T RIGHT?!” Hinata had only a blanket wrapped around his body, Kageyama had a pillow covering him, and Atsumu had a discarded shirt. All three looking at each other horrified. 

“NONONONONO N O!!!” Kageyama was pale. 

“QUIT PLAYING T-THIS ISNT FUNNY!!!” Atsumu was just as shocked as everyone else. 

“Uhm… Hinata…” Akaashi pointed to his own neck then to his watching the way Hinata inspected himself in his mirror. Hickeys and bitemarks covered his neck. His stiffened and ran out of the room “I’ll be back!” he locked the bathroom and started the shower. 

Kageyama and Atsumu pointed to each other both had the same marks but less abundant along with scratches on their backs. 

“I’ve had enough” Kenma went back to the kitchen. The last information he ever needed in life was that Hinata had a threesome while he was in the house. _I miss five minutes ago when I hadn’t seen that._

“HOLY SHIT!!! Oikawa joined them at the door. “I thought I was hallucinating last night!” he motioned to Kageyama and Atsumu. “You saw?!” Atsumu frantically looked for his clothes. “Yea but I thought I was so smashed I entered another reality!” Oikawa didn’t hold back the amusement in his voice. 

“You knew?! And you let Oikawa watch?!” Kageyama turned to Atsumu. “Kageyama, all three of us were just as wasted.” he walked past everyone and waited outside the restroom for Hinata to come out. “Plus, If I was going to have a threesome with Hinata… you wouldn’t be in it.” For some reason this ticked Kageyama off. 

Kuroo staggered past the tiny hallway the group was huddled in and paused to eye the naked Atsumu. 

“Nice ass bro.” was all he said before drowning himself in coffee. 

The group ate completely ignoring what had happened until Hinata awkwardly joined them, his shirt unable to conceal everything. “Ya know, makeup will help to cover all those. That’s what I use when Iwa-chan and I get a little too rough” Oikawa broke the silence earning a smack from Iwazumi. 

Hinata hid his burning face. _I want to die,_ he thought. _And my whole-body is sore!_

“So…” Kuroo began. “Did you take them at the same ti-” Kageyama threw a pancake at Kuroo before he could finish the question. 

\- 

The team gathered pregame to finalize the plan and the general layout; although the coach was not too happy about Atsumu and Kageyama switching, Ukai knew he did not have to worry since both were extremely skilled. “Pull this last-minute shit again and its penalties for a month!” he scolded anyway. 

“Why _did_ you guys switch?” Bokuto asked the mad Kageyama during warmups. “I don’t want to talk about it” he mumbled. 

_I will take this to my grave._

Kageyama was beyond grateful that him and Atsumu could easily hide the marks but Hinata was not so lucky. Kageyama admired how well Oikawa had done with the makeup as he studied Hinata's now spotless skin from afar. 

Earlier

The day of the game Hinata walked to class covered from head to toe with clothes. He wore a large hoodie, most likely Kageyama’s considering its size, a scarf, dark pants, and a beanie. People assumed that he was just susceptible to the cold weather today, but Oikawa took one look and knew why. 

“Pssst, Hinata. I have the makeup” Oikawa nudged him as he passed by. “I can put it on you after my class. Meet me outside the creepy rundown science building in an hour. Nobody ever goes there” Hinata nodded. 

An hour later

“Damn Hinata you must have gotten pounded hard to be so marked up!” Oikawa commented while he worked. “Your neck and shoulders look like you have Dalmatian skin!” “Please stop…” Hinata felt embarrassed out of his mind hiding his face in his hands. He and Kageyama have done their fair share of kinky stuff but a threesome was something Hinata was not ready for. 

A terrifying thought ran through his mind “Won’t the makeup come off when I sweat?!” the last thing he wanted was for the entire stadium to see his _Dalmatian skin._ “Hinata, I use this all the time and none of you guys see mine! I have some on now” Oikawa winked pointing to his nape. 

_I hate it here…_

Hinata fidgeted as Oikawa moved on to his right side nervous about his next question. “Do we have any spare long kneepads?” “You have Dalmatian thighs too?!” Oikawa wanted to go easy on the little man, but his reactions were too funny. “You might have to ask Bokuto to borrow a pair.” As far as Oikawa knew, nobody else on the team wore those types of kneepads. “Like his will fit me, he’s probably five times my size” they laughed. 

“If not then I’ll put an extra layer on your thighs later, so it doesn’t come out too easily during the game.” 

“Thank you so much Oikawa-san! You saved my life!” analyzing himself in the mirror Hinata was shocked at how well the makeup worked. Whatever the shirt did not cover was perfectly concealed. 

“No need! You can pay me back by recommending me for starting setter next game.” Oikawa said half-jokingly. 

“Yes sir!” Hinata bowed relieved that he did not need to be so nervous about being seen. 

Currently

Kuroo was stressed. **Very** stressed. The game was absolute torture, and it was all **_his_** fault Kuroo glared at Bokuto who was currently in front of him. Bokuto was doing so bad that Ukai had called a time out early in the first set. 

Yet somehow, they won it. 

The second set was another story. They are down six points with the other team at twenty. The whole team was on overdrive to make up for their ace’s job. 

“And that’s another point for the Snakes!!!” The announcer was almost drowned out by the cheering of the other team’s crowd. “The Jackals sure aren’t on their game today!” 

_Dammit!_

He made eye contact with Ukai, begging him to switch in a different player. The look on Ukai’s face told Kuroo he was way ahead of him. Kuroo hated to have to leave the man out but his performance was worse than at practice and this game was too important to lose. 

Oikawa was motioned over and waited to be substituted in. 

“Oh, thank god!” Kuroo said to himself. 

With Oikawa in the game the team was able to gain points back but not enough to win the set and the momentum was following them into the next. Especially since Bokuto was back in the game. 

Both teams were tied at three points and it was Bokuto’s serve again the tension suffocating. He was able to make it inside, but the other team's libero received it easily turning it into a point for them. 

Every chance he got Kuroo would scan the crowds to see if he could find Akaashi but deep down he knew it was useless. Akaashi had not shown up. 

Kenma sat in the back of the crowd feeling worry swallowing him up then slowly shifting to anger at not only Bokuto but Akaashi too. He made his way through the people to find Akaashi, checking the time he changed course to the coffee shop they would usually spend the afternoon studying at. 

Right as Kenma made the turn to the exit Akaashi was walking in slightly panting as if he ran there and keeping his eyes on the ground feeling that making eye contact with anyone would kill him. 

“Akaashi…” Kenma said lowly hoping to not scare him away. 

Akaashi jumped but did not run. “Kenma…” he said nervously walking up to him. “Let’s go!” Kenma hauled him towards the team’s seating area of the court before he could say anything else. 

Akaashi had never seen a volleyball game in person and especially not a men’s game; everything was foreign and slightly overwhelming. A loud slam drew his attention to the court where the team of six on each side played. Even from the back row he could tell who was who. 

“Let’s get a little closer” they made their way to the front near the cheer squad. 

Akaashi watched in awe at how fast and how high Hinata could jump, how accurate Kuroo was with his blocks, and how precise Atsumu was at setting, _guess they kept the bet,_ he grinned feeling Kenma’s eyes in him. 

What surprised him the most was that Bokuto stood on the sidelines instead of playing. “Why is he…” Akaashi clearly remembered Bokuto boasting about being a regular on the team. 

“Ukai substituted in Oikawa for a while to see if that would snap him out of it.” Kenma explained intensely staring at the game. “The teams are tied at one set each so this is the deciding set.” 

With the score of the other team, Bokuto walked back on court, high fiving Oikawa as he passed. He was slightly calmer but still scattered in terms of play. 

“You see how much Bokuto is sucking. I hate to admit it but he’s usually one of the best players on the court” Kenma didn’t want to say the best player since others surpassed him in intelligence. 

Akaashi watched how Bokuto stumbled around like he was lost. His spikes always turning against them. Another point put the score of Snakes to seven and Jackals to five driving the coach to call a time out. He spoke to them, specifically Bokuto, with an intimidating look on his face that turned to annoyance at Hinata’s “AKAASHI-SAAAAN!!!” towards him. 

Bokuto frantically turned to search for him where Hinata screamed towards. His eyes widened looking like he would burst into tears when Akaashi hurried to hold up the ace shirt he had given him that night. 

The clouds in Bokuto's mind suddenly cleared and his focus went up to one hundred and twenty percent, as it should have been from the start. 

“Kuroo. I’m sorry. I’m good now.” His voice sharp. Kuroo peered to Akaashi holding up the shirt and smirked “About time” he playfully punched Bokuto’s shoulder as they got back into position. 

The entire atmosphere changed and suddenly Bokuto was the ace everyone expected him to be. 

Akaashi could not take his eyes off Bokuto the second he played like he meant it. His spikes slammed into the ground sounding like a bullet, some of his serves were received but not easily and even when the opposite team sent the ball back over Hinata easily received it. 

Akaashi moved his attention to the way Bokuto moved, his muscles flexing at each play skin glistening with sweat. “Akaashi I can feel you thirsting from here” Kenma had been watching the way Akaashi swallowed hard and even licked his lips at one point. “I’m not!” he pouted feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“Number four, Bokuto Koutarou, of the Jackals gets another point in! Looks like he is finally in top form! This set is about to get really interesting!” the announcer interrupted their conversation. 

“This is peak Bokuto. He’s an idiot off court but a monster in game” Kenma went back to the game already knowing who would win now that the team was complete. 

“Hey Kenma.” 

“Yea?” 

“Why do those players have inverted colored uniforms?” Akaashi pointed to the current liberos in game feeling dumb. “Those are the liberos, they’re a defensive position. The libero can come in and out of the game as needed and doesn’t count as a substitution.” 

“And… the setter sends the ball to others to score right?” he motioned to Atsumu. Akaashi used his minimal knowledge of volleyball to fill in what was happening. “Yea but not exclusively; they can score too, and others can set but it’s their specialty.” 

“The way the ball slams into the ground is terrifying…” Akaashi could not imagine how the players were able to receive them and not break their arms. 

The rest of the game passed quicker than Akaashi expected joining in with the roaring crowd to celebrate the Jackal’s win; the players tackling each other in a massive group hug and some crying from the happiness. 

The end score of set three being twenty five to eighteen. 

“What a massive turn of events! The Jackals have managed to turn the game around and secure a spot in the nationals!” 

As excited as Bokuto was for their win and guaranteed spot there was one person on his mind now and he hurried to do his post-game stretches and finish everything before he could go. “Bokuto!” Kuroo called after him. “Don’t try and stop me!” Bokuto growled knowing full well what would come next. “No, you dumbass, I was gonna tell you to go. I can finish up for us” he shooed the man away and left himself a mental note to thank Hinata and Kenma later. 

Akaashi had left the crowd and walked back with Kenma to where players would exit. “If the team won Kuroo and I wanted to invite you out to celebrate after the game but you two need to work things out first.” Kenma aggressively clicked away on his DS while speaking in an almost bored voice. 

Akaashi ignored the last part “Alright, where would you guys like to g-” Akaashi was cut off by Bokuto basically running him over and lifting him into a crushing hug. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he kept repeating not giving Akaashi a chance to talk. “B-Bokuto- san…!” Akaashi wheezed struggling a little to breathe, _this is it. This is how I die!_

“Please don’t hate me! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything said! I didn’t mean a single fucking word! I’m sorry! I’m such an idiot an absolute fuck up! I’m sorry! I-” “BOKUTO- SAN!” Akaashi cut him off setting himself free. “S…sorry… you were squeezing me too hard…” he panted. “And… I don’t hate you. I’m not mad, I was never... mad.” 

Bokuto was confused and upset. 

“I was sad. I wasn’t sad for me though. I’ve heard those words my whole life, they mean nothing to me. I was sad because it was you who said them, I was sad because you weren’t talking to **me**.” Akaashi wanted to hug him… gently… but there was still the fear of further escalating their situation. 

“You said them to yourself…” Akaashi hesitantly took the bet and wrapped his arms around Bokuto who shrunk in on himself whispering “I’m sorry” one more time. 

Akaashi moved his face to stare into the sad golden eyes surprised when Bokuto desperately pressed their lips together. It was quick but important. “Thank you for coming” his voice trembled a little, but his smile let Akaashi know he was not fighting with himself anymore. 

“Can you ever forgive me…? I understand if you say no because I was horrible and I hurt your feelings and I took forever to even try to say anything a-” Akaashi shut him up with another kiss “That’s why I’m here you massive idiot” he hummed. 

“Ew get a room!” Kuroo shouted from somewhere behind Akaashi. “Way to ruin the mood!” Bokuto pouted at him releasing Akaashi when Kuroo did his _‘my maaaaan’_ gesture. 

“It’s about time you quit fucking around, the whole team has had it with you” Kuroo pointed to Bokuto excited to tell him everything the team gossiped about behind his back. 

“E…everyone knew about me…?” Bokuto sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Bokuto… bro…” 

“Are you serious?!” Kenma paused his game to criticize. “You are officially the last person to know!” 

“Even you Akashi?” Bokuto played with his hands embarrassed that he took so long to understand. 

“Bokuto- san.” was all Akaashi said. 

Signing Akaashi rubbed his arm “It doesn’t matter anymore. You know now.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you though” Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and kissed it softly excited to move on with his life. Excited to move on with Akaashi in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't ended yet! While I was rereading for like the millionth time I realized it kind of sounded as if the ending was Bokuto accepting. I guarantee there's more :)
> 
> Happy holidays to my **very** patient readers! (again sorry!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late to update but I think this chapter makes up for it. Hee hee

“How do you say this?”  


“Migration. What birds do in the fall for the winter.”  


“And how about this one?”  


“That’s not English it’s…" a pause "French…?”  


“But how do you say it?”  


“Finish your English translations then I’ll tell you” truth be told Akaashi had no idea how to say the word and he did not even know what language it was, but it was a motive to get Bokuto to focus on the work he had been putting off. _Hopefully, he forgets._  


“Akaaaaaaashiiiiii” Bokuto whined making puppy eyes. “Fine” he pouted and began typing in answers. It wasn’t that Bokuto wanted to know the word it was that he was stalling.  


“What damn language is this?! Ch, ch, oh?!” Kenma had been struggling in his chemistry class and was having Kuroo help him although right now he was not making much progress. “No, it’s CH3-CH2-OH” Kuroo said as slowly as he could without pissing Kenma off about 'being stupid’. “What the fuck is that supposed to be?!” his temper kept flaring despite Kuroo’s attempts.  


“It’s ethanol… alcohol,” he deadpanned. Kuroo knew he was generally an academic idiot, but science, specifically chemistry, was his stronghold and he will take no shit from others about it not even his beloved Kenma.  


“Can we take a break pleeeaaassseee” Bokuto laid his head on Akaashi’s shoulder pushing the laptop, the nice and **expensive** laptop, away. “Yea I need one too” Kenma did the same. “Isn’t this due tonight?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma satisfied that they had traded places for once.  


“Yea… and…?”  


“Mine isn’t! Let’s eat!” Bokuto stood excitedly. “Eat what? Expired cheese?” Kuroo scoffed still ticked off that Bokuto neglected his apartment… again, **especially** the food.  


“We already ate so sit your ass down” Akaashi was also getting annoyed, he barely had two hundred and three words on his five-thousand-word essay because he had to stop to help Bokuto every five minutes. Luckily for Akaashi he had two more weeks for it since he started early.  


“We’re almost done so come on” Kuroo pushed the laptops back to their unhappy owners. The sooner they finished their schoolwork the sooner they did not have schoolwork.  


Akaashi gave up on his essay for today and devoted his attention to helping Bokuto relieved that he did not ask him about the random word he ran into earlier. They managed to finish before Kenma but kept pretending to work.  


“Hey Bokuto-san, didn’t you have math work?”  


“Yea why?”  


“Did you finish it?”  


“Yea why?”  


“…want me to look over it for you?”  


“…”  


They held eye contact for a good while, Bokuto knew if he looked away Akaashi would win and he would have to show him his subpar work. Bokuto had done it while still wrecked about Akaashi so going back to it would make him face how much he did not care about anything, _it could make Akaashi sad,_ Bokuto feared.  


“…no” he said when Kenma broke the silence with a sigh of relief as he finished. “Alright” Akaashi accepted his panicked answer although he would sneak a peek later. Akaashi would make sure Bokuto knew that just because they were officially dating did not mean he could get away with not doing schoolwork. His excuse of “It isn’t worth that many points anyway” was old.  


“Hey, Akashi” Bokuto lightly tugged on his sleeve. “Hm?” Akaashi looked over his shoulder while he put his papers away surprised at the quick kiss Bokuto landed on his cheek. “Thanks for helping me” his eyes practically shined.  


“Kenma why aren’t we gross like that anymore?” Kuroo pretended to cry into his hands. “Because we’re waaayyy past the initial stages” Kenma quickly squeezed his ass and took out his trusty Nintendo. “I like it better this way” he mumbled. Kuroo gasped and threw himself onto him “Oh Kenma! You do love me!” he rubbed his face against his hair intentionally blocking Kenma’s view towards his Nintendo. “Get off me the game is starting! Kuroo! Bastard!” Kenma wanted to be mad but he could not help but laugh.  


“Ah. There it is” Bokuto sat back smiling.  


Akaashi squinted “There what is?”  


“The third wheel feeling” he hummed.  


-  


“There’s no need for you to take me home Bokuto-san” Akaashi said for what felt like the thousandth time. “No. Shut your ass up and get in the car” Bokuto pushed him towards the little vehicle. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk home alone in the dark and by yourself in the cold dark and alone!” he felt butterflies in his stomach just thinking about being Akaashi’s boyfriend.  


Akaashi was going to pretend he didn't hear that mess of a sentence. "Right."  


“I haven’t been back at your apartment since that day I unintentionally petted you” Bokuto laughed at himself recalling how chaotic his feelings were at the time. Bokuto remembered Kuroo’s reaction very well once he told him but what probably made the situation worse was his use of the word ‘caressed’.  


“You have really soft hair by the way.”  


“Thank you” Akaashi said quietly wanting to hide his face so Bokuto couldn't see his nervous smile; Akaashi hated how easily it was to make him blush. Bokuto’s interest peaked liking the way he shyly avoided eye contact. “You have such soft hair, and you have such a nice smile with a cute voice, and you’re so nice and patient, and super pretty, and honestly really hot too-”  


“B-Bokuto-san!!!” Akaashi was red.  


“But it’s true!” Bokuto kept complementing Akaashi the whole ride and by the time they arrived he had his face buried in his coat.  


“We’re here Akashi!” “Thank you, Bokuto-san” Akaashi fumbled to get out while keeping his face covered. “I’ll help ya!” Bokuto quickly got out and went around to take Akaashi’s hand to lead them to his door. “Awe come on! Let me see your cute face!” he shifted the coat back down to reveal Akaashi’s flustered face. Bokuto felt his own face heat up “Perfect…” he moved aside to let Akaashi unlock the door.  


“Come inside to warm up” Akaashi flipped the light switch as he took his shoes off and hung his coat up.  


“Ya know, I’ve never been inside since everyone is always at my place, it’s so clean” he admired the small area, one bedroom and one bathroom. “Is this one of those studio apartments?” Bokuto remembered those were supposed to be the smallest of the apartments.  


Akaashi stopped “Bokuto-san… do… do you not know what a studio apartment is?”  


“Uhm. Yes?” he said it as more of a question, feeling like an idiot for not knowing something that was probably common knowledge.  


“A studio apartment is one big room and a restroom.”  


“No bedroom?!”  


“No bedroom.”  


“Holy shit! That’s horrible! How can people live like that?!”  


“Bokuto-san they are pretty common normal apartments and they’re not just a big room they have their own little layout” everyday Akaashi was reminded of how wealthy the Bokuto family was. He shook his head in amusement, _I cant believe I have to explain this._ “Would you like coffee? Tea? Tap water?” Akaashi changed the subject so he did not feel so poor.  


“Oooh! I’ll take some coffee! I like coffee” he thought about the little shop on campus that he wasn’t too fond of until Akaashi came along. He continued to explore the apartment noting how ‘Akashi-like’ it was “You have a lot of books” he scanned the little shelf that a lamp stood on along with a little frame of child Akaashi and his parents.  


You were so cute!” he pointed to it.  


“Were?”  


“Yea, now you’re hot and pretty” he joined Akaashi in the kitchen space taking a deep breath of not only the brewing coffee but Akaashi as he rested his chin on his head. “Have you seen yourself?!” Akaashi huffed as he poured the hot liquid into the mugs. “Yea and?” Bokuto responded without getting the hint… as always.  


Akaashi has had it with only him getting compliments, _how **dare** Bokuto-san overlook himself!_ “You’re the hot one! I’m average but you are tall, and strong, and athletic, and friendly, not too smart but amazing anyway!”  


“Nuh uh! Kuroo says I’m an absolute himbo” Bokuto responded.  


“Bokuto-san do you know what a himbo is?”  


“No but it sounds funny.”  


“It means an attractive but dumb man” Akaashi laughed at how accurate Kuroo was.  


They sat down at the living room table to watch some TV while enjoying the coffee Akaashi fetching a blanket during a commercial. “You’re the hot one” Akaashi mumbled right before a sip. “Shut up.” “No, you started it in the car now its my turn!” Akaashi held his hand and continued the storm of revenge compliments.  


“You’re hot, kind, funny, really extroverted, muscular as fuck like… goddamn, popular, hot, a really good volleyball player, captain, and **ace** ” Akaashi made sure to exaggerate the ‘ace’ since that seemed to be a bigger deal to him than captain.  


Bokuto was not looking at him anymore, instead he had his face turned the other way “A-Akashi…” he stuttered out gently squeezing his hand. “What’s wrong **ace**? Did I say something weird **ace**? Want me to stop **a** -” Bokuto cut him off with a forceful kiss his face just as heated as Akaashi’s had been if not more.  


Akaashi misplaced his hand on the edge of the couch and fell forward against Bokuto’s chest, but the beautifully large pecs weren’t what caught his attention “B…Bokuto-san are you… hard??” he looked into the man’s golden eyes. “I-It’s your fault!” he closed his legs and faced the opposite way. Akaashi looked at him for exactly 0.5 seconds before it hit him, _Bokuto-san has a praise kink, doesn’t he?!_  


“Come on Bokuto-san its not bad! We’re both men and it happens all the time!” Akaashi rubbed his back soothingly. Bokuto only shook his head mortified for getting an erection over some words. “Your coffee is getting cold… **ace** ” Akaashi went back to his teasing.  


“Stop that!” Bokuto turned his head towards Akaashi but had his eyes shut to avoid the man’s judging gaze. Akaashi scowled and took the initiative by snaking his arm around the man’s torso and gently placing a hand over the growing bulge.  


“H-Hey!” Bokuto swatted his hand away “It won’t go down if you keep doing that!” he stood and awkwardly tried to get to go to the restroom to finish it off in private since Akaashi had stirred him up past the ‘waiting it out’ point. Akaashi yanked him back down and crawled on top of him “Let me” he went in for a heated kiss as he freely felt along Bokuto’s body.  


“Akashiiiii!” Bokuto groaned “Stop- ahh” he put his hand on top of Akaashi’s right before he reached down to his problem. “Please **ace**?” Akaashi whispered in his ear eating up the sight of Bokuto holding himself back. “You’re such a tease, **pretty boy** ” he released his hand in favor of running it through Akaashi’s soft hair.  


“Don’t worry I won’t push too far” Akaashi knew it was way too soon for Bokuto to have full on sex with a man so for now this was perfect. Waiting for consent he gave a quick squeeze to the bulge and as soon as Bokuto nodded ‘yes’ Akaashi popped open the button and seductively pulled down the zipper with his teeth. 

Akaashi did not like to brag but he knew how to satisfy his partners, _jackpot_ , he saw the length twitch through the… strawberry spotted boxers? He involuntarily giggled at them “Don’t laugh!” Bokuto snapped his embarrassment spiking again. “You’re just too cute!” Akaashi smiled widely giving him a little kiss on the forehead. “I’m not supposed to be cute I’m supposed to be manly…” he frowned. “You can be cute and manly” Akaashi said as he returned to his previous actions.  


_The moment of truth_. Akaashi pulled down the man’s cute as fuck boxers “Oh shit!” he exclaimed a little too loud when the length sprang out “What?!” Bokuto jumped a little “What happened?! What’s wrong?!” his heart began to beat faster. “N-no nothing it’s just… huge… also… I’m surprised.” Akaashi eyed the massive dick in front of his face already knowing he would not be able to walk the day after they finally have sex however its size was not the astonishing factor.  


“About?!”  


“Your hair… its natural” he followed the black and white streaked happytrail downwards. “Hah yea, women are always surprised too.”  


_Guess I have competition_ , Akaashi suddenly felt competitive in pleasuring the man especially since Akaashi was the first guy.  


A pause “and It’s not that big” Bokuto’s cock twitched at Akaashi’s comments. “Bokuto-san this is easily six? Six and a half maybe?” The pause Akaashi took to admire the fine man under him inadvertently added to Bokuto’s nerves. “W-why do you keep staring?! Stop it dammit!” he squirmed.  


Akaashi enjoyed the soft moan Bokuto made when he wrapped his hand around the base. “Make me.”  


He leisurely slid his hand up and down twisting his hand at the head for maximum pleasure “Aaaaakkaaaashiii~” Bokuto moaned loudly “Faster…” the pace was uncomfortably slow not painful but frustrating.  


“Like this?” he sped up by a minuscule amount.  


After several more pumps Akaashi halted making sure Bokuto was watching every movement and licked the precum at the tip then licking his lips. “Shit” Bokuto’s voice trembled; taking it as a good to go Akaashi ran his tongue along the shaft then taking the head into his mouth and sucking before going down as deep as his throat would let him; using one hand on what he couldn’t take and the other to play with his balls. Bokuto shivered fighting the need to thrust into the man’s mouth. 

He directed his attention to the obvious bulge in Akaashi’s pants “Let me help you with that” he pulled Akaashi off his own and into his lap so he could rub the neglected cock. “Bokuto-san that isn’t neces- ahhh!” Akaashi was so busy pleasuring Bokuto he had not noticed how hard he had gotten.  


Bokuto followed the same pattern of pulling his pants down and rubbing through the gray non-strawberry spotted boxers. Akaashi loved how clumsily Bokuto did everything “here this is much better for us both” Akaashi scooted up and ground his clothed cock against Bokuto’s exposed one.  


“How does… it feel?” Akaashi panted into his neck “Different. Different but really good” Bokuto met his movements the feeling of another dick against his felt like it was a contest for control. He could feel himself getting closer but the ‘alpha male’ within him did not want to ‘lose’ to Akaashi, but he had no idea how to pleasure a man other than himself. Bokuto did the only thing he could do,  


Treat Akaashi like a virgin woman, _a dick is like a big… a really big clit, right?_  


Grabbing Akaashi by the surprisingly feminine hips he held him in place making small circular motions before thrusting upwards against him while nibbling along his nape and behind his ear. Akaashi whined into his mouth “Ahhh!!” he cried at the harsh thrust “Getting... close!” he fought against the firm grip on his hips.  


“M-me too” Bokuto’s thrusts erratic and desperate “Cum for me… **ace** ~” Akaashi’s hot breath, trembling body, and words pushed him over the edge both men moaning into the other’s mouth riding out their orgasms.  


Bokuto leaned back against the couch hugging Akaashi close “That… was amazing” Bokuto nuzzled into Akaashi’s mussed hair wanting to lay there forever. 

After some time Akaashi said “Bokuto-san can you let me go so I can go shower?”  


“Nooooo I’m too comfy” he ignored the cooling liquids on his stomach.  


“Please, my underwear is getting really uncomfortable” Akaashi fidgeted, not wanting to spend more time sitting in his own cum. Bokuto pouted, but released Akaashi his eyes fixed on the large wet spot on his boxers. “Stop staring!” it was Akaashi’s turn to be embarrassed; he covered himself with his hands making his way towards the restroom.  


About ten minutes later Akaashi emerged refreshed in a loose-fitting shirt and fresh boxers “Okay Bokuto-san you can go… have you just been walking around naked?!” Akaashi watched as Bokuto emerged from the kitchen holding a bowl of cereal “…want some?” he held it out. “Just go shower” Akaashi sighed glad he had closed he curtains earlier so no innocent passersby got an eyeful of an unknown naked man in his apartment. While Bokuto was in the shower Akaashi cleaned a little neatly folding Bokuto’s unsoiled clothes and ate the unfinished cereal before it got soggy.  


“You look cute cleaning in your underwear~” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi kissing the side of his head “Come to my apartment and clean for me too, clothes not required” he laughed at Akaashi’s huff. "Kuroo told **you** to clean." 

“Wait a minute…” Akaashi felt Bokuto pressed against his back “are… are you still naked?!” he turned around to find Bokuto with the towel wrapped on his head rather than his lower half. Akaashi inhaled “why” he forced himself to look at his face.  


“So, I can be ready for round two” he smirked.  


“Who said there’s a round two?” Akaashi led him back to the living room area handing him his clothes “At least put on underwear…?” Akaashi knew if Bokuto stayed naked there could be a round three. “Fiiinneeee” he unhappily put them on.  


-  


Around 1am Akaashi began to nod off “mmm sleepy” he stood and yawned the shirt riding up as he stretched. “I’ll go home th-”  


“No, you can stay the night” Akaashi took his hand turning the TV and lights off then leading the man to his room which was just as simple as the rest of the apartment except much more study like, complete with a nice desk and another bookshelf.  


"Are you sure?” Bokuto felt his heart about to explode from the thought of spending the night with Akaashi in his room in his **bed**. “Bokuto-san you had your dick down my throat earlier and you’re questioning cuddling for a night?” he snorted at the way Bokuto turned red hiding his face in his hands “Don’t say it like that!”  


“How do you want me to say it? You fucked my mouth? I deepthroated your cock? Yo-”  


“ALRIGHT I GET IT!” Bokuto hugged Akaashi close to make him stop talking.  


Akaashi let himself doze off again and happily fell asleep warm and surrounded in Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are wondering, ya I went back through and changed a little with the warnings included. Tags will keep being updated as it progresses and I'm still unsatisfied with my summary so that is gonna change a lot too.
> 
> I'm probably wrong af with the college timeline of games because I'm going along with the manga and I never pay attention to my own university's games so bear with me!
> 
> Also I'm using English chemical formulas because I struggled with the Japanese versions and reading the translated periodic table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come!

“Bokuto-san.” 

“Bokuto-san.” 

“Bokuto-san wake up its nine.” 

Akaashi had been trying to wake the man up for thirty minutes but to no avail. Bokuto just kept turning away then covered his face with the blanket when Akaashi opened the curtain of his east-facing window to let the morning light wake him. Akaashi was getting annoyed, _no wonder he’s always late to class_ , Akaashi put down his mug and ripped the blanket off of him. 

“Get up!” 

“NOOOOO LET ME SLEEP” Bokuto pulled back on the blanket so that they were locked in a tug of war. Akaashi knew he was no match for him, but still put up as best of a fight as he could; either way, he ended up getting yanked forward landing on the edge of the bed. 

“Fine! Be late! I’m free today but **you** aren’t!” Akaashi stormed out the only reason he knew Bokuto’s entire schedule was because the man regularly complained about his classes… even though he was the one who scheduled them, which Kuroo regularly reminded him about. “Let me complain in peace” was Bokuto’s response. 

About fifteen minutes later Bokuto emerged “What time is it…?” he sat at the little table his hair tussled and pillow prints on his cheeks. 

“Now its nine sixteen.” 

The way Bokuto’s face went from relaxed to mild panic reminded Akaashi of the scene from Friends with Joey and his delayed reaction to the sweater. 

“FUCK I MISSED PRACTICE!” he jumped up and raced to get dressed “WAIT MY STUFF IS BACK AT MY PLACE AHHHHHHHH!!!” he realized when he saw his backpack was not on the floor near the door where he usually dropped it as soon as he would come home. 

“Bokuto-san calm down, Kuroo called earlier and told me the volleyball gym had to be closed this morning because a gaze of racoons got inside and there are still some loose.” 

“A what???” 

“A gaze. That’s what a group of racoons is called” Akaashi let this information slide since it was not common knowledge. “Isn’t that looking in English or something??” he began to undress again. “Yes, it is but why are you undressing? You still have class at eleven.” 

“Nooooooo don’t make me goooooo!” he gave Akaashi his best puppy eyes completely forgetting he was a grown man who did not need permission to stay home. Akaashi was tempted to let him too, the way Bokuto looked with bedhead and his handsome face on his muscular body with nothing but boxers on was a good argument for a morning of round two. 

_No Akaashi. Be strong._

“How about this, I have to go to the library anyway so we can both go, and I’ll just wait for you to finish.” Akaashi was grateful to his past self for scheduling Thursday’s off, it gave him an extra day to finish up work or study. Today, he would use the time to work on his essay since yesterday he had other priorities. 

“Yea I like that! Ah but I need to change my clothes! I’ll stop by at my apartment first” Bokuto put his shirt back on and waited for Akaashi to change and get his backpack “you look like a professional nerd with that sweatshirt” he commented on the beige long sleeve “and that scarf is cute too although it’s not as cold as it was yesterday.” “I wouldn’t need it if **someone** hadn’t done **THIS** ” Akaashi pulled it down enough to reveal a couple of hickeys in obvious places along his nape. Akaashi did not own turtlenecks, and he did not have Oikawa’s number so the scarf his father made for him was his savior today. Akaashi left himself a mental note to thank him. 

“Oh” Bokuto tried to hide his satisfaction it felt was much more exciting to mark up Akaashi than it was with any past lovers, he was prouder of this than when he slept with the head cheerleader last semester. Maybe it was because Akaashi had both men and women after him or maybe it was because such a good-looking man chose to be with him but whatever it was Bokuto felt so fucking lucky to be walking Akaashi to the library while holding his soft hand. 

“I’ll miss you” Bokuto kissed Akaashi’s hand as they approached the building “Bokuto-san your class is an hour long then you have an hour break until the next hour class” Akaashi loved the random clingy gestures Bokuto threw in occasionally. It was nicer in public because it let people know that Bokuto was taken. 

“Any more of that and you classify as a parasite” Kenma said walking by waiting for Bokuto to go to class so he could study with Akaashi like planned. “Bye good!” Bokuto said wrongly in English as he walked away. 

Bokuto was humming happily when Kuroo slammed him into a bro hug from behind “I see you got laid~” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. 

“What?! Where did you get that?!” 

“You always hum that nonexistent song after you bang somebody, how was it? Which one of you got a dick up their ass? Honestly, I didn’t expect you to have sex with him this soon, I tho-” 

“WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX!” Bokuto interrupted his rambling a little too loud earning stares from passerby’s. “We just… did a little… ya know…” normally Bokuto would tell every detail to his nosy best friend but for some reason this was different, it felt like he was taking about something sacred. 

“No, I don’t know. Spill it bro! I tell you everything I do with Kenma!” 

“Yea and I don’t want to know!” Bokuto remembered how Kuroo gave unnecessary amounts of detail once they got to know each other better, it was scaring. Even now Kuroo felt it was required to tell him that Kenma liked bondage or how when Kuroo bottomed he preferred missionary to ‘watch Kenma’s fuck face’. 

“Well… Akaashi made the first move” he skipped over the first part, Kuroo didn’t need to know how the compliments got him hard, “Then he took my… manhood out-” 

“Bokuto say dick we’re not twelve” Kuroo hated the nicknames Bokuto would give to his dick like a preteen who got his first boner however, the worst one by far had to be **Richard.** Kuroo could never forgive him for **Richard.** _Disgraceful._

“… he took my… d-dick out…” the words embarrassed him “of course he reacted the way girls do about my natural hair color, he teased me a little, then he downed that shit like air. I could feel the back of his throat.” Bokuto regained a little confidence and began his usual bragging. 

“Ha!” 

“Then we rubbed together, through clothes, but it felt amazing bro” Bokuto blushed remembering how beautiful Akaashi looked. “Akashi is the prettiest man ever-” “Excuse me, Kenma is the prettiest,” Kuroo cut in, “he has long soft hair and a quiet adorable voice, and his focused face is pretty hot too.” 

“Not his terrifying screams when he loses…” Bokuto was scared to be next to him when he played any sort of fast paced game. Kenma was viciously competitive. 

It felt like he might get attacked. 

Bokuto checked his watch, 11:10, _just in time._ Saying bye to Kuroo, he walked inside the room and took his usual seat but instead of his regular staring blankly at the random math symbols, he thought of last night. Bokuto was glad nobody was nearby because halfway through class Bokuto noticed he was starting to get hard. 

_No! Pay attention ya horny bastard!_

He forced himself to listen and even wrote down some equations although he did not know what they meant. ‘Akashi can teach me later’ was his new excuse to not pay attention but he learned better with Akaashi… he learned with Akaashi, so that made up for it. Trying to balance grades and volleyball was a strenuous task for him and since finals were after the nationals, he was going to have to work extra hard. 

However, what scared Bokuto was not either of those. His mother’s birthday was coming up, and he always went back home to spend it with her. Occasionally his sisters joined but his oldest sister was busy managing a massive advertising company, that apparently an old high school friend of Hinata worked at, and his other sister was traveling with her husband outside of Japan. This time Bokuto would celebrate it with her alone. 

Bokuto was so lost in thought he had not noticed when the class was over, “excuse me, could you finish up and leave please… the following class will be coming in soon,” an older woman said. “I’m sorry! Yes of course!” Bokuto threw everything into his backpack and automatically began to head over to his usual vacant classroom where he took naps in when he remembered Akaashi. 

Bokuto excitedly waited on a bench near the large fountain outside of the library humming the song Kuroo pointed out earlier. _I should figure out what song it is_ , he thought as he checked the group chat he had with Kuroo and Oikawa, which Oikawa named **The Tops.** Bokuto thought back to how Kuroo cried laughing at Oikawa calling himself a top; “Oikawa I see you limping when Iwazumi spends the night over so shut your ass up!” 

Fourteen unread messages. 

Not top: I HAERD YOU GOT LAAAIIIIDDD!!!!!!! 

Tetsu: Do you mean heard? 

Not top: You know what I mean! So is it true?!?!?! 

Not top: Bo 

Not top: Bo 

Not top: B O 

Not top: BOKUTO KOUTAROU 

Tetsu: HE’S IN CLASS YOU IDIOT!!! 

Not top: Oh 

Tetsu: Yes, but actually no 

Not top: ??? 

Tetsu: They did the good old, how you say 

Tetsu: DRY HUMP 

Not top: NICE 

Kou: QUIT TELLING PEOPLE MY BUSINESS YOU ROOSTER HAIRED BASTARD!!! 

Tetsu: My hair is sexy! 

Tetsu: and I can't get rid of it :( 

Not top: Bo… you usually brag so much it feels like I had sex with those women… ME. THE GAYEST OF US ALL. 

Kou: … 

Not top: Its gross! I hate vaginas! The only holes I need to know about are mine and Iwa-chans! 

Tetsu: (；⌣̀_⌣́) 

Not top: plus, you sounded so bored with each one of them… you even called your longest-term girlfriend ‘eh.’ 

Before Bokuto could send another text Akaashi walked outside with a thick book in hand smiling at Bokuto as he approached. Bokuto felt his heart skip a beat. “Have you been waiting here long?” Akaashi sat down and put the book inside his bag. “No, I barely got here. Where did Kenma go?” “He left a little bit ago.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes Akaashi doing the little thumb rub while he held Bokuto’s hand. “What do you want to do until your next class?” he broke the silence when a skateboarder fell trying to do a trick. “Hmm” Bokuto thought hard. 

“I know a hidden little table where we can relax… and you can explain what the hell I wrote down in math!” Bokuto did not want other people to know how stupid he really was plus he wanted to spend more time with Akaashi alone. 

“You weren’t kidding that it was hidden!” Akaashi rounded a wall of trees and bushes to reveal the little raised table by a corner of a building “I might just steal this from you,” he smiled to Bokuto as he sat at one of the four attached swing chairs moving the leaves away. 

Bokuto sat in the chair next to him and took his notebook out “can you pleeeeaaaase explain this to me?” “Of course,” Akaashi carefully scanned the few equations on the page having to fill in the blanks since Bokuto wasn’t the best of notetakers. 

“The professor said were going over trig, that’s triangles, right?” Bokuto sounded unsure of himself. “Yes, it is” Akaashi took out his handy erasable pen explaining what he could given the equations Bokuto had written. “Thanks a bunch Akashi!” he exclaimed finally understanding what the fuck was going on in class. “I like teaching you,” Akaashi smiled gently taking out the thick book from before and began to read; hoping to get some information before the little break was over and he had to return to working on his essay. 

About two and a half pages in he felt a hand on his thigh “Bokuto-san do some studying” Akaashi shook the hand off. “But this is more fun” his hand returned but farther up giving a little squeeze. Akaashi looked over to Bokuto shaking him off again and returned to ‘reading’; Akaashi tried to read it he really did but the way Bokuto’s hand slowly crept up was highly distracting. 

Bokuto could see Akaashi struggling to focus, and he loved it the slight change in Akaashi’s breathing and the way his hands ever so slightly clenched was cute. Bokuto saw Akaashi squirming under the table, so he gave a rough squeeze to the inside of his thigh earning a gasp. 

“B-Bokuto-san! We’re outside! In public! At school!” Akaashi whisper screamed his face red. 

“I know.” 

Akaashi covered his mouth to stop the moan when Bokuto massaged him through his pants. 

“Guess you just have to keep quiet huh?” he leaned in with a smirk stealing a quick kiss. Without warning he stuck his hand inside the man’s pants and squeezed enough for Akaashi to tense up gripping his arm in a feeble attempt to stop him. “Bokuto-saaa-” 

Bokuto unzipped his jeans pulling Akaashi’s cock out “your hair is natural too,” he joked. “Shut up” Akaashi felt extremely nervous to have himself exposed outside on campus grounds; anytime he and a partner had sex on campus they did it in a restroom stall or an empty classroom with the door locked never just out in the open. It was exhilarating. 

He covered his mouth again to stop a whine when Bokuto ran a callused finger over the head and down the shaft. His large hand easily enveloping most of Akaashi. 

“Holy fuck you’re so cute, I’d fuck you right here right now if I could” he growled into Akaashi’s ear loving the way he shivered. “Ahhh!” Akaashi’s voice escaped. 

Bokuto placed a hand on his lips “Shhh, remember?” Akaashi nodded shutting his eyes and biting his lip when Bokuto increased the pace. 

He opened them when Bokuto stopped suddenly to wipe the head of his precum, tuck him back inside his underwear, and zip his pants back up “Bokuto-san? What are…” 

“I have class to get to, we can finish when I’m done. See you in a bit~” Bokuto winked and walked away leaving Akaashi hard and upset. _This is cruel!_ Akaashi wanted to storm away, but he was in no condition to walk around. He could feel himself throbbing but had nothing to clean up with if he wanted to finish himself off and the space was too uncomfortable for him to maneuver to suck himself. 

The hour passed by painfully slow and by the time Bokuto’s class had ended Akaashi was almost completely flaccid with a considerable number of notes down. The rustling of the bushes made Akaashi jump both relieved and annoyed that Bokuto returned. 

“How was it?” he smiled innocently but truthfully Bokuto spent it just as uncomfortably as Akaashi did. All class Bokuto was hard himself, not to the point of how he had left Akaashi; even now he was using his jacket to hide the semi he was sporting. 

“Let’s con-” 

“Ah ha! I knew you would be here!” Kuroo appeared with Kenma following “still using this as a hiding spot huh?” Kuroo took one of the chairs settling in. “Oh yea bro, the gym is closed for tonight, the furry bastards got in again. I blame Hinata and Kageyama. They were supposed to help close” he checked his phone for any updates on the situation. 

“Wasn’t it Oikawa who was supposed to close yesterday?” Kenma dug through his backpack for his switch. “Ya know what… yea it was! That bitch!” Kuroo angrily texted Oikawa. “I’ll kick his ass later today!” 

Making eye contact with Akaashi, Bokuto sat down disappointedly as much as he loved Kenma and Kuroo he was really looking forward to teasing Akaashi some more. The table was thermoplastic coated metal, so that was out of the question. 

Bokuto regretted not skipping class and staying with Akaashi. 

_Fuck._

\- 

After a couple of days, they were **finally** able to return to their own gym but most of those few days Bokuto was out of it. He spent a lot of time in deep thought and it was worrying everybody, “Its uncomfortable because Bokuto never thinks,” Kuroo would say. Although it did not change anything in practice, and he spent time normally with everyone, people noticed; it had begun around the time the gym closed leading people to believe that the racoons creeped him out or something. 

“Bokuto-san are you alright?” Akaashi asked as he helped to clean the man’s apartment… clothes on. “Huh?” he snapped out of it and returned to wiping the counter “yea I’m fine, why do you ask?” 

“Its just that… well… you’ve been spacing out a lot and I’m worried. Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did, I would fix it! Or was it something else? Did something happen at practice? I can h-” Bokuto held Akaashi’s face and gave him a gentle kiss “shut the fuck up,” he said with no hostility. “Nobody did anything wrong. I’m just… thinking” he struggled to put it into words. 

Bokuto had been ignoring it once he started dating Akaashi, he did not want anything to ruin how happy he was, but the closer his mother’s birthday came the more anxious he felt. Before this semester, before Akaashi, the day was just another uneventful day; he and his family would go out to eat then take her shopping, where she would typically get another boring Gucci, Chanel, or her favorite Louis Vuitton purse, then they would go back to the house to catch up or something. 

“Is it anything I can help with?” asked Akaashi. Bokuto felt bad for making Akaashi worry “no, this is all me besides” Bokuto swung him around “you already do enough” they embraced each other. Bokuto held him for a while taking in the man’s gentle scent and warmth not realizing he began to hum the random song. Akaashi listened as he remembered what Kenma told him “Bokuto-san we haven’t even had sex yet” he said finding Bokuto’s reaction amusing. Almost everything Bokuto did was amusing. 

“HUH?!” 

“Kenma told me about how you hum some song after sex,” Akaashi giggled. “SORRY I NEVER KNEW I DID THAT! AND I SWEAR I HAVEN’T HAD SEX WITH ANYONE RECENTLY!” Bokuto panicked afraid that Akaashi would think he was cheating. 

“I know, I know, I just wanted to mess with you” Akaashi held back from laughing glad to have distracted Bokuto for a while. “I promise I would never cheat on you. I swear on volleyball” his tone deadly serious “I was a fuckboy, but I don’t want to be one anymore” he tightened his hug careful to not strangle Akaashi. 

“I trust you” Akaashi looked Bokuto in the eyes then slowly leaned in for a passionate kiss that spoke a million words, most of those words being “I know. Shut the hell up.” 

“Want to Netflix and cuddle?” Akaashi offered, Bokuto perked up “always!” 

“Can we have food delivered? I’m too lazy to cook” Akaashi gave his own version of puppy eyes, _he looks like a spotted wood owl!_ Bokuto noted… Bokuto loved owls, but he violently hid it because a couple of women had laughed at him for it. “Are you serious?” one of them said mockingly at the sight of an old owl plushie. It hurt his feelings because he loved the old owl, it was a gift from his father before he passed. He still fucked her… just not as willingly. 

“Can we get burgers?” Bokuto had a craving for a large double meat burger; it was a treat to himself for getting an 80 on his quiz, since he tried to be a healthy as possible. “Deal!” Akaashi agreed. 

Bokuto wrote down Akaashi’s order and went to get them while Akaashi relaxed on the large clean couch; he looked around admiring the spacious apartment again, _I feel so poor…_

“Delivery!” Bokuto barged inside with the bag of food and a couple of drinks “I got coke.” He handed Akaashi his food and coke while they searched for something to watch. 

“I’m not watching tiger king” Akaashi stopped Bokuto before he played it the man’s hair drooping a bit. Nobody Bokuto knew wanted to watch it so he was alone with making references. Bokuto hastily swallowed his bite snatching the remote from Akaashi’s hand “Lets watch Avatar!” he played the show before Akaashi could object. Bokuto was lucky Akaashi liked it or he would have fought for the remote. 

By episode five they were cozy in a large blanket sharing a bag of chips “Zuko looks so cursed in the early episodes” Bokuto crunched. “Yea, just an angry teen” Akaashi was disappointed to see that Bokuto had devoured all the chips getting up to throw away the trash. 

“My hair hasn’t changed since I was a toddler… like at all! Now before then is a different story” Bokuto knows it’s because of the way he holds his backpack on his head, he had always thought it was cool although he had to be careful or, as he learned the hard way, it could slip down on his neck or off his head onto the floor. 

That was how he had broken a couple of MacBook’s. 

“Mine is just longer” Akaashi was about to sit when Bokuto motioned him to sit on his lap Akaashi rolled his eyes and sat. “My parents said I was born with a full head of hair” Akaashi hated all the badly angled baby pictures, _they made me look fat_ , he remembered crying as a kid once because he was thought he was fat. 

“I was born bald!” Bokuto pointed to his hair “my parents probably freaked at my hair because neither of my sisters has this pattern. My oldest has solid black hair, and my other sister has a weird silver thing going on.” 

“You don’t have the right to say someone else has weird hair” Akaashi half turned to run a hand through the gelled-up hair “crispy” he snickered. 

“Hey! First, I look weird with it down and second it looks cool up!” 

“Let it down again and I’ll be the judge.” 

“No! I hate having it down! I scarcely let the women I’ve slept with see me with it down, I always leave in the mornings before they wake up…that makes me sound really bad doesn’t it…” now that Bokuto heard it out loud it sunk in how big of a fuckboy he used to be. 

“Will you do that with me?” Akaashi completely meant it as a joke, he even said it playfully but Bokuto took it to heart. “NEVER!!! I COULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! I LIKE YOU SO DAMN MUCH IT HURTS. THE DAY WE FUCK I WOULD TAKE SUCH GOOD CARE OF YOU, I EVEN ASKED KUROO FOR ADVICE!!!” Bokuto looked ready to cry. “Bokuto-san I was kidding; I know you wouldn’t do that to me. I like you so much… Ko- Koutarou” Akaashi said hoping it would help to relax Bokuto. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened, speechless. Hearing his name off Akaashi’s lips was beautiful, “say it again. Say my name again,” he commanded. Akaashi turned around so he was straddling Bokuto leaning in to whisper “Koutarou” into his ear. “That’s so fucking hot” he pulled Akaashi against his body the sound of Akaashi saying his name turning him on more than being called ace ever did. 

“I can feel you poking me” Akaashi smirked grinding down “ahhh don’t act like you’re innocent” Bokuto felt Akaashi through the thick fabric of his jeans. “Never said I was” Akaashi sneaked a hand under Bokuto’s shirt to feel the abbs that he so loved thoroughly enjoying the hum Bokuto made. “Akashi?” 

“Hm?” 

“C-can… we… can I…” Bokuto struggled “can we…” 

“For fucks sake spit it out already” Akaashi grinned at how cute Bokuto was when he was flustered. 

“Can we… have... sex?” Bokuto covered his face with the blanket terrified to look Akaashi in the eyes and confused as to why he was so embarrassed. Bokuto was basically a professional fuckboy, sex was always first and maybe a date… usually meant for more sex. 

“…Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered also taken aback; he pulled the blanket away only to have Bokuto use his hands. “Look at me Bokuto-san” the man moved his fingers to look at Akaashi through the gaps “if you’re ready we can. I don’t mind waiting. Take this at your own pace” he hugged him gently rubbing his back. Akaashi would be lying if he said he did not want Bokuto to rail him into the couch right now but what mattered more to him were Bokuto’s feelings, Akaashi did not want to push him. 

“I do. I really do” Bokuto said his voice firm and eyes serious it made Akaashi want to submit. 

“Then take me.” 

Bokuto stood up carrying Akaashi like a bride and swiftly made his way to his room “eager, aren’t we?” Akaashi teased as Bokuto closed his room door. “You bet ya!” he set Akaashi on his bed and took his shirt off “Want some music?” Bokuto pointed to a little owl sitting on his bed side desk. “That’s a speaker? Its so cute” Akaashi yanked him down wanting more when he noticed the large owl plushie sitting on top of Bokuto’s pillow. 

“Shit sorry!” Bokuto ran to shove it in his large walk in closet terrified Akaashi would make fun of him for it. “Don’t be sorry, it was adorable but I’m glad you hid it. The poor guy doesn’t deserve to watch us fuck,” Akaashi laughed at himself for being self-cautious to have a stuffed animal watch them. 

Bokuto climbed onto the bed tugging Akaashi along with him so that Akaashi was sitting the way he was before. “Are you sure you’re sure?” Akaashi asked again pulling away from the oncoming kiss “we can do what we normally do. There’s nothing wrong with waiting… if you even want to, I’m happy like this” he genuinely meant it. 

“But I do want to! To be honest I’ve been wanting to do it for way longer than I want to admit. I’m ready!” he ended the sentence by thrusting up to prove how ready he was. Akaashi jumped in surprise “okay okay I understand, I just wanted to be sure” he sat back down and allowed Bokuto to do as he pleased. 

Bokuto began kissing down his neck being sure to leave hickeys as he went before taking Akaashi’s shirt off and flinging it wherever. Bokuto stopped halfway down his body unsure what to do next; Kuroo said to do plenty of foreplay and teasing but he did not know how to do that with a man. “Uh… Akashi…” 

“Yea?” 

“Do… do you like your nipples touched or… what kind of stuff do you like?” he asked feeling like a teen having sex first the first time. “Let me teach you” Akaashi moved so Bokuto had a nice view and began to play with his own nipples pinching and rubbing himself. “You can play with them. Men aren’t like women, but we have similar erogenous zones. Like” he leaned in “here” Akaashi liked a stripe up Bokuto’s neck, “here” he nibbled behind his ear, “especially here” Akaashi ran his hands along the inside of Bokuto’s thighs stopping before he got too close. 

Akaashi squeaked when Bokuto suddenly flipped him onto his back and hovered over him “you tease too much” he pulled Akaashi’s pants down then his own. Bokuto brought his hands to Akaashi’s now hard nipples and pinched just as Akaashi showed him “ahh” Akaashi inhaled sharply at the sensation. “You like that? How about this” Bokuto licked one then began to suck rolling his tongue around the bud switching to the other once satisfied. 

Akaashi groaned wanting more, more contact, more of Bokuto’s moans, more of Bokuto’s body, more of Bokuto. Akaashi wanted him all to himself he wanted to make Bokuto never want another woman, another person, anyone who was not him; _I’m a selfish brat,_ he thought. 

He wrapped his legs around Bokuto’s body and forced him closer so he could grind against him. “Whoa! Whose eager now” Bokuto returned the favor feeling how hard Akaashi was. Akaashi huffed and pulled Bokuto’s underwear down as he nudged him off “god I love men with happytrails” there was no warning this time, except a small lick, before Akaashi took the length as deep as he could take it. 

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Bokuto gripped a fistful of his hair. 

Akaashi took it a step farther and moaned around it to use the vibrations and his tongue to stimulate the underside gaging when Bokuto forced his head down. A warm sensation in his throat told him Bokuto came so he happily swallowed; popping off and panting “that was faster than last time” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ll be patient for you to be hard again **ace.** ” 

“Ya know, I’m not just popular with women because of my body and personality” Bokuto aggressively forced him down and pinned his hands above his head “I can go as long as they can” he ground down to prove he wasn’t going soft anytime soon. 

“Ahhh b-but what about the other daaayyyy?” he moaned. “I had a hectic day, but right now… I could go all night~” Bokuto lightly bit his left shoulder “so you better be ready because the most I’ve came is four times.” He moved to fetch the lube and a condom from the desk drawer Akaashi staring at him eyes wide and mouth agape “How in the fuck?!” “Lots of practice and sex with women who brag about never having an orgasm during sex!” 

Bokuto yanked Akaashi’s underwear down hungrily raking his eyes over Akaashi’s lean body. He may look thin at first glance but bellow his large sweaters and loose sweatshirts he was nice and toned. “D-don’t stare like that...” Akaashi shyly closed his legs; he was never sheepish before sex, so he did not understand why Bokuto was any different. 

“No let me see” Bokuto spread the man’s legs swallowing hard at the sight of Akaashi’s twitching asshole. “What… do I do?” he asked rubbing Akaashi’s thighs. Akaashi sat up and scooted back “sit there and watch me.” Akaashi opened the lube and warmed it with his hand making sure he gave Bokuto the best view possible. He circled a finger around his hole pressing a little then slowly pushing it inside “ahhhh!” he groaned Akaashi was by no means a virgin, but it still stung initially. 

Once relaxed enough he slowly inserted a second maintaining eye contact “like what you see?” He began scissoring his fingers “Ko-Koutarou~” Bokuto felt like he was going insane sitting still and watching was absolute **torture.** He wanted to touch Akaashi so bad, so bad that his fists were turning white with how hard he was clenching them. 

“I can’t wait for your huge cock to be inside of me” Akaashi moaned at the third finger angling to hit his prostate. Akaashi muffled his whine at the sensation. “Akashi please let me!” Bokuto was desperate his mind fuzzy and his dick feeling like it might explode from how aroused he was. 

“Inside” Akaashi nodded taking his fingers out and pulled Bokuto into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth using his lubed-up hand to pump him once. “Don’t have to tell me twice” he put the condom on not bothering to heat up the lube he hissed from the cold. 

Akaashi helped Bokuto to align covering his face with a pillow to muffle his choked cry as the head pushed in. “Don’t hide, I want to see your face” Bokuto moved the pillow away entranced with the way Akaashi was panting, his face stuck between pain and pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Bokuto pushed in millimeter by millimeter “are you okay?” he stopped when he was completely inside. “Y-yea just… hold on a second” he gripped the sheets forcing himself to relax and regulate his breathing, _why did he have to be so big?!_ Akaashi did not mind big, but he was unused to taking anything of **this** size. 

As Bokuto watched how hard Akaashi was trying he remembered Kuroo’s words; _make sure to comfort him with kisses n’ shit. OH and hold his hand… not in a kinky way, in a caring way. I did this all with Kenma._ Then from there Kuroo got into the uncomfortable details of gay sex by using himself and Kenma as examples. 

Bokuto put his hand over Akaashi’s to hold it while he used the other to caress his face. “Don’t force yourself… we can take it at your pace” he used Akaashi’s words against him. Akaashi huffed a little which helped him to relax “fuckboy gone soft,” he joked letting out a quivering breath. “Excuse me, **former** fuckboy!” Bokuto pouted. 

Akaashi felt his body relax the more he and Bokuto talked and joked around eventually feeling ready “I-I’m good, I’m okay. You can move” he took a deep breath. “Are you sure? I can wait, you still feel kinda tight” as amazing as it felt, Bokuto didn’t want to move and hurt Akaashi. 

“That’s how I’m supposed to feel,” Akaashi laughed, “if I’m too loose then it’s an unhealthy sign but yes you can move.” Bokuto nodded and ever so slightly moved back pausing to make sure Akaashi was alright before softly moving back in” “Ahhhh” Akaashi squeezed his hand. 

“Oh wait! We should have a safe word!” Bokuto suddenly realized, _how could I have been so stupid?!_ Akaashi had only used a safe word once, but it was a while ago and since then none of his partners were kinky enough or big enough to require one. “That sounds good, what do you want the word to be?” 

“Well, the word I used with women was ‘penalty’ because I hate penalties, but I don’t want to use the same one with you” Bokuto was deep in thought “how about taxes! I don’t know how to do those!” 

“Bokuto-san that’s not good.” 

“Taxes it is!” he disregarded the comment, “also keep calling me Koutarou… I like that better” he moved again making sure to be careful each time he slid out farther. They kept that pace and at some point Akaashi began to get impatient “faster,” he demanded. Bokuto looked worried but complied “shit you’re so tight, it feels so good” Bokuto kept himself under control, despite his body screaming to thrust with all his might. His body wanted to **wreck** Akaashi. 

Bokuto never wanted to forget their first time, he never wanted to forget how special this moment was, how important this was to him. “I- I’m close” he stopped inside and groaned while his body shook with ecstasy inhaling Akaashi’s scent while holding him close. 

Riding the high, he began moving again knowing damn well he was unsatisfied with not making Akaashi feel the same way and luckily for him he was still rock solid. “W-wait! Taxes!” Akaashi was amused with the word even if it was for a negative reason. “Fuck did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll pull out hold on!” Bokuto was panicking, _I’m horrible! I hurt Akashi again! I’m such a piece of shit!!!_

“No Koutarou I’m fine its just…” he avoided Bokuto’s eyes his face red “I… I think the condom broke…” Akaashi covered his face, actually he **knew** it broke; he could feel the warm liquid inside freely flowing. “WHAT?!” Bokuto pulled out and sure enough there was a tear, allowing his semen to escape. “FUCK!” he felt terrible about being aroused from the mere thought of his cum inside Akaashi. He stood up and used tissues to wrap up the condom to throw away it was pointless to tie it off since it would spill anyway. 

“I can put on another one… unless you want to stop to clean?” Bokuto had no idea what to do this was the first time he had torn a condom, _probably because he was too tight._

“Wait! I mean… there’s already cum inside me… s-so… we can… keep going without a c-condom…” Akaashi could not believe how desperate he sounded it was beyond embarrassing, but he wanted it so bad he wanted Bokuto inside right now and it did not matter how. 

Bokuto was speechless “Akashi…” he whispered “are you sure?! I want to but… are you sure!?” 

“Please don’t make me say it again” Akaashi felt like dying keeping his face covered he reached down and spread his asshole “please… fuck me.” 

_God I’m so horny…_

Almost instantly Bokuto prepped himself again, still not caring to warm the lube, and slid back inside “fuuuuuuuuck” being skin to skin felt so unbelievably amazing; it was enough to tip him over the edge for the third time “ahhhhhh Ak- Keiji!” he cried trembling. 

Akaashi involuntarily clenched around the length “K- Koutarou! You feel so fucking good inside of me! Please make me cum too! I need you!” he was desperate throbbing at the warm sensation. Bokuto’s cum acting as lubricant for the rough thrusts. 

“Don’t stop! So good! Your cock is so big! Make me yours **ace!** ” he cried when Bokuto hit his prostate “Koutarou I-” he didn’t finish the sentence screaming as he came his asshole clenching like a vise around Bokuto. “Ahhhh Keiji!!!” Bokuto moaned biting Akaashi’s shoulder ramming one more time and cuming inside again, nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing. Only Akaashi mattered to him. Only Akaashi’s body, his feelings, his soul, everything about the man was perfect. Akaashi felt like the superglue to his broken heart, like the sun to his flower, the gasoline to his flame; Bokuto needed him like air and nothing could change the way he felt about Akaashi. 

Bokuto collapsed onto Akaashi exhausted but so happy it did not matter. Akaashi rubbed Bokuto’s sweaty back and ran a hand through his hair “that was the best sex I’ve ever had” he said voice raspy. 

“Keiji” Bokutos voice was shaky taking Akaashi by surprise “Kou?!” he looked down to see Bokuto crying. “K- Kou!? What’s wrong?! Are you okay?!” now Akaashi was panicking. _Does he regret it?!_

“I’m alright I… thank you,” he sniffed rubbing his eyes to try to stop the flow of tears but to no avail. 

“For what?!” 

“For just being you. You’re the first partner to like me for me and not just my body. I had given up on those ‘happily ever after’ stories my sisters always talked about growing up. I’ve slept with so many people, and none of them made me feel like this. I just can’t express how happy I am I-,” he sobbed hugging Akaashi tightly his body shaking. 

“Koutarou look at me.” Bokuto’s sad golden eyes looked up “you don’t have to thank me for anything, I like you a lot. You know, initially, what I saw was your appearance but the more time we spent together and the better I got to know you the less I paid attention to it. You’re extremely sweet and kind, with a radiant smile, but it’s your eyes that I love the most. Golden like the sun” Akaashi swept some sweaty locks of hair out of his face. 

“Kou?” 

“Hm?” Bokuto had calmed down a little sniffing every now and then. “Can we go shower?” “Okay,” Bokuto reluctantly began to move- 

“Wait!” Akaashi held onto his arm. 

“What?!” 

“You’re still inside and if you pull out…” now that Akaashi was fully aware of his body again he felt a little full inside, as if he’d been holding it in too long. “Oh” Bokuto looked down to where they were still connected “I got this!” Bokuto carefully maneuvered them steadily carrying Akaashi towards his bathroom to set the shower. “This feels weird” Akaashi tried to keep still but the feeling of Bokuto moving around inside while flaccid was odd. 

“Quit squirming… and quit clenching I'm extremely sensitive right now!” 

“I can’t help it! It feels weird!” 

Once inside the tub Bokuto closed his sliding glass door “alright I’m pulling out” he freed himself setting Akaashi down. 

“Ahh” Akaashi sighed as the semen inside began to drip out; looking back he saw Bokuto staring intensely “you better not get turned on again!” Akaashi warned as he began cleaning himself. 

“Don’t worry, I’m all empty. I’d probably cum an entire testicle if I tried going another round.” 

“…I hate you.” Akaashi continued cleaning feeling like the amount inside of him was endless “with all of this inside of me I’m probably pregnant!” Akaashi joked. Bokuto laughed so hard he started crying “d-daddy!” he wheezed. They continued messing around instead of bathing. 

“Hey, hey look, I’m Kuroo” he shaped his soapy hair to look like him, “Kenma tell me you love me oh ho ho H2O,” he mimicked while trying not to laugh. “My turn, look, I’m you!” Akaashi spiked his hair up like Bokuto’s “hey, hey, hey I still can’t spell gorgeous!” 

“Mean!” Bokuto pouted, “oh yea? Look I’m Akaashi and I’m a big nerd,” Bokuto mimicked Akaashi when he pushed his glasses back into place. 

“Look I’m Bokuto and I’m rich!” Akaashi did the ‘make it rain’ motion. 

“I’m Akaashi and I’m- FUCK!” Bokuto slipped landing on his ass. Akaashi began laughing so hard both his stomach and ass hurt “why are you constantly falling?” he referred to the time on campus when Akaashi surprised him enough to fall. “Shut up!” Bokuto stood up frowning at him. 

Bokuto finish washing out the rest of the soap annoyed with himself for ruining his impression. He dried them with an expensive looking hair dryer “sit here for a bit while I clean our sins” Bokuto walked back to the room leaving Akaashi to examine himself in the mirror; he traced the hickeys, and the bitemark Bokuto had left, his nipples pink and swollen from the attention and his thighs in the same condition. _Ha ha, I’m Hinata now_ , he internally joked. Akaashi reminded himself to tell Bokuto the story tomorrow. 

“Okay sin free!” Bokuto returned in Boxers handing a pair to Akaashi. “This won’t fit me…” he held the watermelon spotted boxers wondering what other fruit themed underwear Bokuto owned. “You’re welcome to sleep naked” he wiggled his eyebrows slightly disappointed when Akaashi slipped them on. 

Flinging himself on the bed Bokuto held his arms open to snuggle with Akaashi who slowly climbed onto the bed, the soreness had not completely set in yet but too harsh of movements would speed it up. “I told you” Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s cheek. “What?” “Your hair looks cute completely down,” he ran a hand through the soft strands still fascinated with the colors. “Yours is way cuter, all wavy and raven… did I use the word right?” Bokuto made it a mission to use a new word a day. 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Yay!” 

As they laid there, the only sounds were cars passing by and a distant train; Bokuto used to hate the noise because it just emphasized those lonely nights where he wished he could spend it with someone special just enjoying each other’s company. Now that he had someone, the vehicles created a soothing white noise that complimented the warmth he felt both physically and emotionally. 

“Keiji?” Bokuto said before they fell asleep. 

“Yea?” 

“I’ve made up my mind.” 

“About?” 

“I’m telling my mother about me… about us” the thought was scary but living in fear of his family finding out was even scarier. His mother was a harsh person at times, but she had her moments like how on Bokuto’s tenth birthday she took him to America to see Disney world, Bokuto understood no English but his mother was fluent, so he was alright. He remembered his oldest sister’s first date and how his mother dressed her up, did her makeup, and rented an entire restaurant. He especially remembered when his father passed how she wept in private for months but put on a strong front for them. 

His mother was to be feared but still a person he loved. She was still his mom. 

“Kou…” Akaashi whispered wide eyed. “I know you know about her; I’m assuming Hinata told you since he’s the only one whose met her” he paused as the train whistled far away “I want to be able to talk about you without having to avoid saying you’re a man and I want to be able to spend time with everyone. Together.” The lights from outside softly outlined Akaashi’s surprised face “I don’t want to lie anymore” Bokuto pulled him closer. 

The entire reason it took some time for him to confess was that he was afraid of his mother; but if Bokuto said he was ready, Akaashi was prepared to support him one hundred and twenty percent of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JHGFCVGUIKJHBGFGHJ THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY FOR THE SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT!!!  
> I'm not sorry for the feelings but don't worry, there will be more!
> 
> ùwú


End file.
